I'll Wait
by fanboyReader
Summary: High school AU. Clint is in love with Natasha Romanoff, but he doesn't quite know how to tell her. He posed as her secret admirer for two years. Now that they're in their senior year how will he be able to admit his biggest secret before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **First of all this is my first story ever. Second I'm not an American so whatever error I have regarding the country's educational system/culture/place, I apologize. And third I will post updates on a weekly basis, mostly Saturdays.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers and its characters

* * *

Chapter 1

_Natasha Romanoff_

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. I tried to hit the snooze button but I fell off my bed in the process. _Bump. _"Ouch!" I said as I clutched the side of my head. I sat at the foot of my bedpost as I nurse my injured head. "What a way to start the day." I huffed. Groggily, I reached for my glasses at my bedside table, beside my alarm clock. I stood up, wore my glasses and headed to the window to open the curtains. _First day of my senior year_ I thought "one more year before I can get out of high school. I just can't wait to graduate and go to Harvard. Or Yale. Or Dartmouth." I smiled at the thought of going to college. High school has not been very good to me, all the nightmares anyone can think of have probably happened to me at my entire stay in Marvel High; maybe I can turn that around in college. At least I am going to be at a new environment where I can start anew.

The sunlight temporarily blinded me as I abruptly opened the curtains. _This is going to be a good day, no, an excellent one. I have to make the most out of this last school year, and maybe then high school wouldn't be so bad_. I walked over to my table and pulled out the drawer and retrieved my diary. I added _Best school year…ever (hoping)_ under my To Do list before graduation. I really want to accomplish something this year, to make it memorable and not to totally despise high school.

I headed towards the bathroom to wash myself and prepare for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a blue plaid blouse and dark jeans. I even put a small amount of make-up to brighten my look. I clutched my bag and headed downstairs. "Good morning, sweetheart! Grab some toast before you leave" greeted my mom. I did what she told me and put a generous amount of butter on my toast. As I walk to the doorstep, I looked at myself at the mirror and smiled. I gave myself an enormous smile, which I haven't done for almost four years. I just had my braces off last summer and I am thankful I don't have those anymore. I was teased for having those on my teeth, making me look like a complete nerd. Not that I listened to their mockeries, but those braces were really such a burden to me. I took a bite of the toast I have and twisted the doorknob when I remembered something in my room. I rushed upstairs and burst open the door and pulled out the drawer of my study table and got out a handmade bracelet. It was made of red nylon that was intertwined with a black one with my name spelled at the middle engraved in small plastic boxes. '_NATASHA'_. It was given to me by an unknown stranger who left it inside my locker with a small note. The note read _For you _and at the bottom was a drawing of an arrow. I received this in my sophomore year when I was still an introvert nerd girl. The gifts didn't stop there. My secret admirer showered me more gifts during junior year, from roses to teddy bears, and even a cute spider pendant that he gave last Christmas. However, with all the gifts he has given me this bracelet is my favourite because it was the most personal gift I received from him. It's been my habit to wear this at school to give the message to my secret admirer that I appreciate his admiration and acknowledge his effort for this simple present.

"Natasha it's 7 o'clock already. Come down here or you'll be late for school" my mom shouted. I hurriedly went to my door, took a last look of my room to check if I have all the things I need for the day, and then rushed downstairs. I kissed my mom goodbye and headed to the front door.

I waved at Pepper when I reached the bus stop. She smiled at me and gestured to come closer. I consider Pepper Potts as my closest friend at school. I don't have any friends when I transferred at Marvel High. One day she saw me at the cafeteria eating my lunch alone. She approached me and started talking to me. She asked for my name, where I live, and the school I attended before I transferred. I just let her talk and talk and talk. I learned that she was also a transfer student and she didn't know anyone. She just approached me because I look meek and very passive, that I won't shove her off like everybody did. She went on like that for almost a week until I burst out. "If you want to be my friend then stop talking. Don't you run out of stories to tell?" She stared at me. I stared back. We then went to our respective classes silently. I felt bad after that incident so I approached her at the bus after school. "Pepper" I called her. I sat beside her and continued "I am sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I…" "Don't" Pepper interrupted. "I'm the one who should apologize. I just can't keep my mouth shut sometimes. I often feel like there's so much I want to share that I just keep on going and going and I'm not mindful of what I do, and everything is…" "Stop!" I said. I can see the shock in her face. I started to giggle and I realized that we're both laughing our hearts out. I can't remember what happened next but all I can say is we became much closer ever since.

Although Pepper is my friend there are things I don't want about her. The most is her being a control freak. I admire her neatness and orderliness with her things but she has a tendency to control even the people around her. There was this time when we were in the cafeteria that she just stared at me and said "You look hideous! That's why boys don't notice you. You've been dressing yourself as an old maid. Stand up so I can have a better look at your dress." I was shocked with what she told me. "I like what I look, I feel comfortable with these clothes, and I don't want to impress boys with my looks. Boys are just distractions and won't bring you any good. They'll just objectify you. And for your information I have a secret admirer." I raised my hand to show the bracelet that was given to me a week ago. "Well he must be blind or something. I bet he's one of the nerds out there who are withdrawn in this world." I just stuck my tongue out in response. After that conversation Pepper kept on insisting to change my wardrobe. She even offered her help to change my fashion sense. But every time she brought that topic I always say no. Not until something happened to me that made me accept her offer.

I was wearing a white sweater my grandma gave me during the New Year celebration. I paired that with a navy plaid skirt and a pair of black long socks. It was pouring hard that day and I was heading to my class after lunch. Then I felt something hard and mushy was thrown at my back. I turned around and there was another one that landed on my skirt. "That's what you get for wearing that stupid sweater" one cheerleader said. (I can't remember her name. I think it was Camille or Jessica, I don't know. She was out of Marvel High after a year.) I thought I've left the shallow and bird-brained bullies at my previous school, I was wrong. They're everywhere making sure to give hell to the people they deemed weak. I heard them laughing, throwing insults at me for having a horrible fashion taste. _Pathetic _I thought. I looked down at the mud they have thrown a while ago. I collected the mud and made a ball out of it. I aimed it at Camille (or Jessica), hoping that it will hit her. And it did, straight to her face. I repeated the process and threw smaller balls of mud to their direction. I've never done anything like that before; I never stood up or fought back. And by doing this I felt a sudden sense of fulfilment. I heard Camille (or Jessica) scream and run towards me. She lunged at me that made me lose my balance and completely fall on the puddle of water at the side of the football field. She slapped me hard on the head and every part of my body. I used my arms to shield my head and face. "How dare you! How dare you!" she screamed. She threw a punch at me and even pulled my hair. I screamed for pain. I tried to shove her away from me but her friends kept me pinned to the ground. Thank God someone saw us and called a teacher for help.

We all received detention after that. Pepper waited for me outside the detention room and gave me a complete set of clothes. I smiled and mouthed the words _Thank you. _I headed to the nearest bathroom and changed my soaked clothes. Pepper waited patiently outside until I was finished. She gave me a plastic bag to put in my soiled clothes. "Natasha" she started as we walked slowly down the hallway. "This is not the first time…" "I know" I cut her off. "And I want to do it. I'm done with this shit. People have been bullying me ever since I walked up the gates of this school. And I don't want it anymore." I looked at Pepper and she smiled back at me. "Tomorrow we'll start your transformation" she grinned.

We did our shopping the next day and she picked up the dresses she thought would fit to my personality. We argued to some of the clothes she made me wear, however, I gave in to what she wanted. After our shopping escapade, I went home and set aside all the stuff we bought in my room and sat at the side of my bed. I went over the bathroom to clean myself up and prepared for bed. After I brushed my teeth I looked at myself intently at the mirror and thought about my decision of changing a part of myself. I tried to take off my glasses but put it back again because I can't see clearly. I pouted and went back to my room. I looked at the pile of shopping bags on the floor. I went over and at each of the clothes we bought that day. I decided to try them again just to be sure they truly fit. After fitting a pair of blouse and jeans, I looked myself at the mirror at the back of the door and stared at my reflection. I felt different, like for the first time I felt normal. I even wondered if my secret admirer would notice the change. I shook the thought out of my head and went to bed.

"I see you got rid of your braces huh, and you cut your hair short." Pepper complimented. "Yeah, do you like it?" I asked. "You look stunning!" "Anyway, it's good that I got rid of my braces. I can now eat everything I want without worrying if there's something left on the wires." I said with a laugh. The bus ride was filled with joys and laughter as we share our stories to each other. That's when I realized how I really missed Pepper. We didn't have time for each other because of our own busy schedules. She's busy with her school organizations planning for activities for the whole year. And I had a part time job at a coffee shop downtown. We seldom have our own quality time. We arrived at school before 8:00, just enough time to put our things inside our lockers and before we head to the auditorium for the first general assembly of the school year. And as I closed the door of my locker someone greeted me.

"Hey, Natasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Natasha Romanoff_

I was startled to see Clint Barton leaning on the lockers adjacent to mine. He is wearing his boyish smile that swoon almost every girl in the school. He's wearing a Marvel High issued jacket for the athletes, a tight-fitting white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of basketball shoes. Clint's sandy blond hair was fixed into spikes, which really adds to his charm. Clint is very popular here at Marvel High. He is the _point_ _guard_ of the school's basketball team and plays as the team's captain. Every girl in this school has a crush on this guy, except maybe for me and Pepper, who is swooning over Tony Stark, the son of the billionaire Howard Stark. Well, who wouldn't fall for this guy who was gifted with dashing good looks and boyish appeal? At 17, he has a well-toned body that is bulging in whatever clothes he wears. Plus he has a good sense of humor that is evident with his infectious laugh. However, he doesn't have much above his head, which is kind of unfortunate in my opinion. He can be compared to a campus jock.

I heard that many have fallen to his charm, but all of them failed to have a steady relationship with him. However, there was one girl who really swept off his feet; it was his childhood friend Barbara Morse, but she was known for her nickname Bobbi. She was petite and has a blonde hair; she also has a positive disposition. The girls in Marvel High hate her, and whenever she visits the school they say stupid things behind her back. They kept on bickering at her because they claimed that she stole their Clint. But I am different. I like Bobbi Morse. I met her once and she was very kind. I can say that Clint was very lucky to have her. But they've also broken up, just like every other relationship Clint has. Clint was devastated. It was clear that he was affected by their break-up and was evident with his performance in the games. Gotham High got the championship that season. But in what I know they remain friends after that.

"You look different today. Something happened over the summer?" he asked. Well maybe I was lying a little bit when I said that I am not affected by his charm. Actually I still do, but not that much anymore. Something happened between us that I really cannot forget.

When I was newly transferred in Marvel High I heard rumours that there was some sort of initiation to new students. The popular students would do different tricks to these poor souls that they won't forget. I didn't believe it at first until I experienced it first-hand. I was walking down the corridor that day reviewing my notes and memorizing the dates and events in preparation for my history exam when I noticed someone heading on my way from the other end of the hallway. I didn't mind him because he might be someone who'll just pass by. I continue to mind my own business until I felt someone nudge me; it was hard that I fell off the floor, sending my notes across the empty hallway. I looked up and glared to the person who shoved me. It was Clint. "Sorry" he said smugly, reaching his hand offering me to get up. That was when I heard loud footsteps coming our way from both ends of the corridor. Clint grabbed my hands and clasped them together in his hands. He was shouting instructions to the people who have recently joined us. I was squirming from where I was lying trying to free myself from Clint's grasp, but he's too strong. I felt someone grabbed my feet so I tried to kick him but I failed. They also put a gag on my mouth to stop me from screaming. They slid me down in a sack and then dragged me to a room I'm not familiar with. They shoved me inside and locked me from the outside. I untangled my gag and screamed for help. I tried opening the door, it was stuck. I slammed it as I screamed for help. I didn't realize that tears were flowing from my eyes until it blurred my vision. If there was something I don't want ever in my life that is to be stuck in a small, dark room. I remember being shut in closed spaces when I was a kid and I know what that means and I don't want that to happen again. I thought I've outgrown that trauma but because of that stupid initiation the memories gushed like waves in the sea. I stopped slamming the door and curled myself into a ball and sobbed. I cried as hard as I could to wash away the haunting memories that keep on coming back. Several minutes later I heard someone moving the obstruction at the door. "Natasha?" I heard Clint called. "Natasha, are you okay?" he asked. He helped me to stand up and when I was back on my own I looked at him straight into his eyes and slapped his face as hard as I could. I pushed him hard to clear the way and ran hurriedly to some place I would be alone. I heard Clint called my name but I never looked back.

After that unfortunate incident Clint and his friends were suspended. And when they came back after a week, Clint has been the only one who religiously asked for my forgiveness. He followed me wherever I go, and he even sat with us during lunch breaks, much to Pepper's dismay. When Pepper reached her breaking point she asked me to forgive him just to stop his insanity. She cannot tolerate Clint's behaviour anymore and she wanted him to leave us in peace, so I did. I forgave him. Aside from Pepper's insistence, I also saw Clint's sincerity in his apologies. He said he truly regretted his action and that won't happen again to anyone. I gave him a sincere smile and he returned it with his boyish grin before he went back to his peers.

"I don't know, did you notice anything?" I replied playfully. I turned to the other direction and headed to the auditorium. "Hey wait. I like what you did to your hair, huh. You looked… awesome. And, uhh… you're not wearing your braces anymore. Can you smile for me?" he said slyly, now walking in front of me. I complied with his request and gave him the ugliest smile I can give. "Happy?" he just laughed.

As we entered the auditorium I instantly looked for Pepper. "There she is" Clint said pointing to the direction where Pepper has been waving her hands. I saw her grinning enthusiastically and stealthily pointing to someone beside her. I saw Steve's blond hair neatly combed in place and was sitting steadily waiting for the assembly to commence. I cannot contain my happiness and gave Pepper a genuine smile. "See you around, I guess" I said to Clint as I walked over to Pepper. "See you later" I heard him saying behind me.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

"See you around, I guess" she said as she walked towards Pepper. "See you later" I said before she was completely out of my sight. I looked for Bruce inside the auditorium. He was seated at the edge of the seventh row, where people less likely want to seat. Aside from Bobbi, Bruce is the only person I confide with. He's the only guy I told that I am crushing over a certain red head. He's been my best friend since kindergarten and people find it weird because we're complete opposites. He's studious and very passive about everything. He's a quiet observer and likes to blend in the crowd so nobody would bother him. Well I am an opposite of what he actually is. Sometimes, I also think how we became friends; maybe that's just how life works.

I walked over to him and patted him at the back. As usual he's been reading a book to kill off the time. He's reading something about gamma radiation. _Ha! I'll never get science_.

This assembly is such a waste of time. It's all the same every year; Fury would speak up in front talking bullshit and stuff and "officially" welcome us in another school year. I'd rather stay up on the roof of the sports complex where the old tennis court was. Up there I can be at peace. Only Bruce and I know that "secluded" place. It's been locked out since when someone allegedly jumped off the building, but we found a way to bypass the door. It's my solitary place; my nest. _Maybe I can take Natasha there when I find the courage to tell her what I feel_.

"So have you told her?" Bruce asked as I took a seat beside him. "Nope, not today." "But it's been what, 2, 3 years since you gave her that ugly handmade bracelet and you still haven't gotten any courage to profess your feelings to her? You're wasting your time Clint." "Hey! That bracelet was not that bad, I even asked Bobbi to teach me how to do it. It's not my fault I am not artistically gifted. Besides, I would tell her someday, but I still haven't got a plan how to do it." "Your choice lover boy, just hoping no one would make their advances. We're in our senior year; this is the last chance you can be with her in a daily basis." "I know" I bowed my head. "But she's still wearing that bracelet I gave her. I saw her wearing it today. It means I still have a chance, right? She still wants to know who her secret admirer is" I said gleefully. "I hope she'll reciprocate your admiration after you tell her. And I hope you won't be outrun by Steve Rogers in the race to her heart." Bruce said matter-of-factly. I scoffed at the mention of Steve's name.

Steve transferred in Marvel High during our sophomore year, the same year Natasha transferred. He was well received by the whole school population. He is handsome, has a well-built body, and has a towering height. He has a blond, well groomed hair that is always shiny and he dressed like an old man. He's a little too backward for most of the girls but he has some followers, including Natasha. Adding to his seemingly perfect profile, I heard he got straight A's in his previous school and was part of their school varsity, but he met an unfortunate accident that ended his sports career. Because of that he was coined the nickname _Mister Perfect_. I never knew when Steve and Natasha became friends or became close to each other but there's one thing I am sure of – they are secretly in love with each other, or that's what I keep telling myself lately.

I eyed them over to where they are seated. It wasn't a good view but it was good enough to see how happy they are. I felt a twinge inside my chest as I watch them, it hurts but I can't look away. I tried to stand to get a better view but that's when Fury entered the auditorium. Everyone settled down as the principal took the stage and started to speak. "Good morning" boomed his voice over the speakers; suddenly the room became silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Natasha Romanoff_

Principal Fury has taken up most of the morning session. And as he always says in his first day speeches he's happy to welcome us to a new school year. He said that a lot of changes have been made over the summer but we're not expecting them to take effect just yet, they are going to be implemented at the second half of the school year. The changes were more on the policies that will ensure our safety and academic performance. He also said that we, the senior batch, should expect a lot of extra-curricular activities in relation to the 50th founding anniversary of Marvel High. He said a lot more but I didn't pay any attention at the latter part of his speech.

I was sitting beside Steve for the duration of the assembly. We were catching up with each other before Fury entered the room. Pepper was busy with Tony. Seriously the two would make such a cute couple, no matter how much differences they have than similarities.

Steve was talking about his summer holiday but I wasn't listening. I am lost in his blue eyes and drowned in his laughter, which is infectious by the way. He's so animated. I still remember when we first officially met. We were classmates in one subject last year, I was late that day because I over slept the night before. As I approached the room I saw, from the outside window, that everyone was sitting intently and listening to the teacher. I tried to enter stealthily but Ms. Hill, the math teacher who is known to have very keen eyes, has spotted me and called my attention. "And what do you think you're doing, Ms. Romanoff?" she said loudly. It caught the attention of the students and they turned to stare at me. I bowed my head and remained silent. "I don't tolerate tardiness Ms. Romanoff" she said and she began to look at the class. "It looks like you don't have anywhere to sit" she continued while she scanned the room for a free chair. "There, there beside Mr. Rogers. You can take that seat." I went towards the empty armchair. "Ms. Romanoff, remember to be on time. I may not be kind the next time I catch you." she said sternly. "Y-yes ma'am. I am sorry" I replied still looking embarrassed. Steve looked at me but didn't say anything.

We were both shy at first, but as the days progressed we got easy on each other. We easily warmed up with one another, which is very unusual for me because I am not that sociable. From then on we became close friends without realizing me that I am developing a crush on him. Well he doesn't know about it until now and I am not planning on telling him anytime soon.

Aside from his good old fashion look, I find his sense of humour a big asset. He's the only guy in my recent memory that made me laugh very hard to the extent that I can't breathe. There was a point that I imagine that Steve is my secret admirer, but I didn't indulge in that thought because I am just giving myself false hope, and I might be disappointed in the end.

Fury stepped down on stage and everyone clapped, not because of respect but because it's over. _Finally_. Everyone stood from their seats and headed outside, getting ready for their respective classes. Tony and Pepper went to their Calculus class fussing about Fury's speech while Steve and I went to the lockers to collect our things. "What's your first subject?" I asked him while I reach for my science book. Steve leaned on the lockers exactly where Clint stood a while ago. "Economics with Mr Figgins. You?" he asked as he snatched the schedule that was taped in my locker. "I think we have a same class this afternoon" he said while handing me my class schedule. "We do?" I replied, hoping that he won't notice the slight tremble in my voice. "Yeah!" he said as he started walking to his first subject. "See you later at Ms. Macy's class" he shouted. I smiled and walked to my class.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

I really don't like science. Bruce likes it, even Tony, and Pepper, and Natasha, and everyone. _Fuck that. I don't like proving everything scientifically; that's really just a waste of time. Everything happen as it is, I just want to leave it that way. If it's not for college, I won't get this shit._ I entered the classroom and looked for a place to sit. I picked the farthest place so no one would bother me. _God! I wish Bruce was here_. He's the only reason why I passed my other science subjects. I bowed my head on the desk and imagined how many more hours before lunch. _This is going to be such a long day_. The room is filling up. I saw some familiar faces and others I don't know, heck even my ex-girlfriend is here. I saw Scarlett Dobson entered the room. She still has a body of a goddess. Her blonde hair swayed as she crossed the room. She looked at me. I winked at her and smirked. She glared back and raised her left eyebrow before she took her seat. I can't remember why we broke up; I think something about our conflicting interests. _Oh well_, _what a shame_. She's now dating someone named Jeremy Arkin and I heard they're happy together.

I put my book on my table, opened it in some random page and pretended to read. I looked at my watch to check the time, _Well it seems like the teacher is late _I thought. Then someone stunning entered the room. She flipped her short red hair as she scanned the room for available seats. I propped myself in my place and snatched my bag from the adjacent chair hoping that she'll take that seat. I returned to the book I am reading, pretending not to see her. "Hey. I didn't know you're here" she greeted. "Is this seat taken?" I looked at her acting like I didn't expect her. "No" I said, playing it cool. "You can take that seat if you like." I returned to my book. _I should've taken drama class to be more convincing_. "Something wrong?" I heard her ask. "W-what?" _Don't smile Clint or you'll blow your cover. Play it cool. _"Nothing's wrong. I'm just…" I looked at my book "familiarizing myself on the subject." I smiled but I feel my hands sweating. She eyed the book on the table and gave me a slight nod. She brought out her notebook and pen just as Mr. Coulson entered the room.

_I have Coulson and Natasha in one subject? This couldn't get any better. Maybe science is not bad after all_.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

I sat beside Clint in our science class and he's reading, yes r-e-a-d-i-n-g, the required textbook. _That was unusual._ I noticed his hands trembling a little so I asked him "Something wrong?" He tensed "W-what? Nothing's wrong. I'm just familiarizing myself on the subject." I looked at his book and noticed that his hands were sweating. _He's weird_. I nodded slightly before pulling out my things. Then something caught my eye. A young blonde girl sitting meters away from us. _Oh now I get it_.

Mr. Phil Coulson, our teacher, is one of the greatest teachers in Marvel High according to the people who had been in his class. I heard positive remarks from his former students saying that he's their favorite teacher around. But I heard rumours that he's eyeing one of the students, that he favours this guy because he likes him, a lot. Not that I believe the rumours about him but I find it quite intriguing.

I took notes while he speaks. He just told us few reminders on what to expect in the subject. He discussed the classroom and the laboratory policies. "And for the laboratory experiments, I will be assigning your partners. You will know who will be your partners when we have our first experiment, which will be 3 weeks from now." Mr. Coulson said. I am beginning to like Mr. Coulson. He's different from any teachers I had in my previous classes. He's calm, and very accommodating. He tolerates even nonsensical questions and answers them accordingly. He tries to make the class lively and even crack jokes even if some are not funny. I don't care if the rumours about him are true. I like him.

I heard the bell rang signalling that the class is over. Mr. Coulson clasped his hand and bid us goodbye. The students stood up and went to exit the door. I put back all my things in my bag and prepared to leave when I saw Clint wasn't moving from his seat. "Clint, aren't you going to leave?" I asked him while putting the bag on my shoulder. "Huh, what? Hmm. Yeah go ahead, I just need to talk to Mr. Coulson." He gave me a reassuring grin. I can't help but to smile whenever he smiles at me, I don't know why. "Okay. Bye." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

When Natasha left the room I fetched my things and scrambled up to Mr. Coulson's desk. "Sir, I need you to do me a favour. Please!" Mr. Coulson was startled but he asked me calmly. "What is it that you want, my boy?" "Remember what you said years ago that you'd let me pick my lab partner because my previous one, the one you assigned, has been out for the whole year and really pulled my grades down. That's when I almost failed your subject." Mr. Coulson tensed a little and adjusted his chair. He cleared his throat "I don't remember promising you that. I don't do special favours Clint." I can feel his uneasiness. I leaned on his desk and begged "But sir, I really need this. This maybe is my only chance to be close to her." "I though you're over with Scarlett." "No. Not her, it's Natasha. I want to be her lab partner." "The red haired girl who just walked out of this room, is she the one you're talking about?" "Yes, that's the one." I leaned closer and accidentally touched his hands. I felt his hand stiffened before he hastily tugged it. "Sir?" I pled. "Let me see what I can do" he sighed "but I'm not promising anything." "Yes sir. Thank you. You're the best!" I said enthusiastically before I hurried to the door


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is just a filler chapter, so just bear with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers (and all the others I've said in the past chapters).

* * *

Chapter 4

_Natasha Romanoff_

I had two more classes before the lunch break. Right after the bell rang I got out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. The menu for the day didn't appeal to me so I got myself a bowl of mashed potato and tuna sandwich and then I went over to where Pepper and Tony were sitting. "Hey Natasha, how's your class?" asked Pepper without looking at me. She's busy finalizing the approved activities for the school year. Pepper is the current student council president and she's busy running her office since summer. Aside from that she also got a few student organizations where she assumes much lower positions. "Good. How's yours?" I asked as I settled my tray on the table. "Well, Tony and I had been very lucky to have excellent teachers so far…" Pepper said before Tony cut her off. "No we're not! That Hill is a bitch. She doesn't like me." "No, she does like you. I think you are her new favourite student." Pepper said sarcastically. Tony scoffed at her comment. "Oh before I forget. Natasha, I have good news for you." "What?" I asked as I consumed a spoonful of my mashed potato. "Remember what I told you at the bus ride, the one about the senior soiree that I'm really eager to be approved? Well Fury gave me a go signal together with the other senior activities I've planned this year. This is so exciting." Pepper almost squealed at the news. "Why do you want these parties to be at school, we can't bring in booze and be wasted all night. You should have talked to me about it and we'll do it at my house. That would be better than this crap." Tony butted in. "Don't ruin this for me. I've spent most of my summer vacation planning things like this. I just want this to be memorable to all of us." "You planned this just so you could have a reason to dance with me. You know, all you need to do is ask, I won't mind." Tony smirked. Pepper rolled her eyes and went back to her planning. I saw her slipped a small grin; she really likes Tony very much. "So when will be the senior's night?" I asked her. "I planned it to be on the last week of October, so we still have a month to prepare." "How much does the council have for this event?" I asked curiously. "Not much, actually. Fury cut off again our budget this year, that's why I need to delicately plan this event." "You know I can help you, just say how much you'll need." Tony said arrogantly. "No, Tony. The council will manage without your help. Thank you very much." Pepper replied matter-of-factly. "But you know how rich I am. I can double or even triple what Fury gave to your organization. Just consider this as… charity work." Tony said, proudly. "YOU CONCEITED BASTARD! I can pull this party through without the help of your filthy money." "But I'm just being kind." Pepper glared at Tony. "But Pepper." Tony pouted at her. I smiled at them while I eat my tuna sandwich.

I felt my phone vibrate and got it out of my pocket. It was a text message from Steve. _See you at the lockers so we can go together at Ms. Macy's class._ "Who's that from?" Pepper asked expectantly. "It's from Steve. He asked me if we could go together to art class." "Ho ho! He just wants to hook up with you!" Tony teased. Pepper smacked him at his comment "Ow! That really hurts Pep." Tony whined. "Don't listen to him, he's a pervert. So what did you say?" "I accepted his offer." I said sheepishly. "You know, I think Steve likes you. I can see in the way he looks at you. Oh. Don't you think he's your '_you-know-what'_?" Pepper said with a wink. "What? Is there something I don't know?" Tony asked dumbfounded. "I don't know. I don't want to think that he is. I don't want to keep my hopes up." The bell rang signalling that the lunch break is over. "I need to go." I picked up my things and began to exit the cafeteria. "I'll go with you" Pepper said. "Wait. There's something you're not telling me. Pepper? I thought we're friends? Hey!" Tony yelled as he rushed towards us.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

I sat down in front of Bruce at one of the tables in the cafeteria. He's eating chicken salad for lunch. "What's up? You seem happy." "Of course I do. I'll be lab partners with Natasha." I said proudly. Bruce just raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing me. "What? Well it's not _yet_ official but I talked to Coulson to make her my lab partner." I took a big bite at the tuna sandwich I have. "What did Coulson say?" "He ed hid tin aba ee." I said as I munched my food down. "What?" "I said 'he said he'd think about it'. But I'm confident he'd do the favour. He isn't stern like Fury or cold like Hill. He has compassion for his students you know." Bruce just shrugged his shoulders. We finished our lunch in silence.

After we heard the bell rang we got up and headed to our next class. Before entering the room Bruce commented "I still didn't know why I let you talk me into this. I should have enrolled in other elective classes like computer programming or maybe a foreign language class; anything but art. For God's sake Clint, give me one good reason why I should not smack you in the head right now." "Oh c'mon Bruce, you're going to love this. We're going to draw and paint, we'll be visiting museums; heck we're going to study art history. History, it's one of your favourites, right? We'll express ourselves through mixing colours and with the strokes of our brushes…" "Cut the crap Clint. You're talking bullshit! You know how I despise art." We entered the room and find ourselves a place. "Oh loosen up will you. It's not that bad and every elective was filled up. This is the only option left." "For your information I've reserved a slot for a computer programming class before you begged me to take this shit." I tried to make the puppy eye look but Bruce just shoved me. That's when Natasha entered the room. "See, I'm right. This subject will be fun." But my enthusiasm dropped when I saw Steve tailing behind her. "Oh yeah! This will be fun." Bruce chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Clint Barton_

Art class isn't what the way I expected. I'd rather learn how to speak Russian. Art bores me to death. _Stupid, stupid decisions. _The only consolation is that I got to spend the time with Natasha, but I don't think that would work either because she's with Steve. This is torture. For the whole year I'm going to be with them and see them happy while I bleed inside because of jealousy. Oh how I hate that word, Clint Barton doesn't get jealous. I am the envy of many in this school for so many years. I don't get jealous. But I think that's what I feel every time I see Natasha and Steve. If only there's a way to tell her what I feel, after all these years of living in the shadows. I've been such a coward that I didn't notice that someone slipped past me. I thought I'm the only one ogling Natasha Romanoff. I thought I've assured my chances by giving her gifts from an unknown admirer. I thought no one would ever like her more than I do, but I guess everything I believed in the past has been wrong all the time. I shouldn't have been complacent in pursuing her. I should have admitted to her right away that I'm her secret archer when I gave her that handmade bracelet. However, every time I thought I have the courage to tell her the truth, something inside me stops me from doing so.

Natasha's different from every girl I've dated. Heck, I haven't got the guts to ask her out. I admit she's not the prettiest girl in school back then. She wears wide framed glasses and has braces on her teeth. She even wears old fashioned clothes that became a laughingstock in Marvel High. She's easily picked on by bullies because of her fashion taste. Even I contributed to her burden when I organized her 'initiation' in Marvel High, which I totally regret until now. She's a snob and very withdrawn from the school population. She's not popular and only has a few friends. Even so I fell for her despite all that weirdness. She has a way that really attracts me to her but I cannot pinpoint exactly what it is. The other girl that made me like this was Bobbi, but I even left her for Natasha.

And now that every aspect of her has changed – from her appearance to her attitude – I felt that she became more distant than she already is. She gained more friends and a decent number of following. She has made a name of her own in Marvel High, without her knowing it. I felt that if I tell her the truth now she will just reject me, and I don't want that to happen. And now that there's Steve in her life, I'm beginning to lose my hope to be her man. _Shit I don't sound myself. I'm being a hopeless romantic. God I hate myself right now. Shit! Shit! Shit! I need a distraction. Glad we have basketball practice today, just the right distraction I need. _

I immersed myself in the drills and mock plays during our practice. I try to keep my head in the game and forget everything I've been thinking lately. The practice lasted for 3 hours but coach Doyle said that starting next week we'll spend at most five hours a day of practice in preparation for the play-offs. After we're dismissed, I went to the shower to rinse the sweat off my body. I stayed there for about ten minutes and enjoyed the water falling on my body, it's so refreshing. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. I wore a light blue t-shirt and black shorts with grey stripes.

I exited the gym and walked towards the parking lot. As I unlock my car I saw Natasha sitting in one of the benches, alone. I put my bag inside the car, locked it again, and then I approached Natasha to where she's sitting. "Why're you still here? Who're you waiting for?" I asked her curiously. "I'm waiting for Pepper. We have agreed to go home together." "Well, where's she?" "The last update I got from her is that she's still on a meeting with other officers." "Oh. It's one of the cons of being in the student council. How long have you been waiting here?" "30 minutes, I think. I was dismissed at around five in the afternoon and I immediately went here, assuming that Pepper would be right here." "Did you send her a text message?" "Yup but she hasn't replied yet." "Did you…" I was cut by a shout towards us. "NATASHA." Pepper is waving over with her phone in hand. Natasha stood up when she saw Pepper running. "I-I'm so, so, so-orry." Pepper said panting. "Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I-I ne-ed to bre-athe. Wait." Pepper coughed while she eased her breathing. "I think I'm okay." Pepper took a deep breath before continuing. "Natasha, I'm so sorry I still can't go home. The meeting isn't finished yet, actually it's far from over. So I can't accompany you today. I just went here to inform you that, and sorry I can't reply because my phone died. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you someday." Pepper said rapidly but Natasha seemed to understand every word she said. I stood there speechless. "It's okay. Good luck in your meeting" Natasha consoled. They hugged each other and then Pepper jogged back to her office. Natasha then looked at me "Okay. I guess I have to go. See you tomorrow." She smiled. She turned around and started walking. _Think Clint, don't let her leave just yet. Think. Think. Think._ "Uh Natasha, you want a ride home? I-I can drive you to your house." I offered nervously. She gave me and astonished look. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Besides I don't want to go home yet." I lied.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

We have an awkward silence going to my house so I was shocked when he suddenly speaks. "So, how's your first day?" Clint asked."It's good. I have Ms. Roberts for my American Literature and Fury subbed for Mr. Collins in American History. We also have two classes together and I'm looking forward to that." "Why is that?" He chuckled. "Well maybe because it's the first time we're going to be classmates and I'm sure it will be fun. I never had a popular classmate before; you're sort of a celebrity you know." I teased him. Clint's hair was wet and dishevelled. He looks like he just came from a shower. I've seen him a lot of times in this look, usually every after their basketball practice, but this is the first time that I really observed him in this guise. He looks so manly. Now I don't wonder why most of the girls fall for him. "Well…uh…haha…I…I'm speechless. I'm flattered actually." I can feel the nervousness in his voice. "So any plans this year that you would want to do before you graduate?" he asked. "I just want to make the most out this year. Nothing in particular, I guess. I'll just see how this senior year will unfold and try to live with it. And also I want to know the person who gave me this bracelet." I touched the handmade bracelet on my arm as I say those words. "Who gave that to you? I bet he's not a born craftsman." "I know he's not but I appreciate his work. It's the first time someone gave me something this personal. That's why I treasure this so much, to show that I appreciate what he gave." "Getting sentimental there, huh, you have a soft spot for this guy. Do you think he'll reveal himself to you this year?" "I hope so. But that's the least of my concern now. If he really wanted to let me know who he is, he shouldn't have waited for two years." I said, changing the atmosphere which is getting a little mellow. "If ever he would reveal himself one of these days, what would you do?" "I don't know. Maybe I'll punch him and yell at him for keeping me hanging on for two long years. It's agonizing and creepy, you know. It's like someone's stalking you." I laughed a little to what I said. "But seriously, I don't know what will I do if that will happen" I fell silent after I said that. We both became silent. "Is it possible that you'll fall for that mysterious guy?" Clint asked after a half minute of silence. "I don't know, maybe?" _Is it really possible?_

We were silent until we reached my house. "Thank you Clint." "You're welcome. Anytime you need a lift." He said winking "Bye, see you tomorrow." "See you." I replied and he drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Natasha Romanoff_

Days pass by so fast and school is beginning to get serious. Although, it's less compared to the previous year, the subjects are still challenging.

Ms. Roberts assigned a reading for us to analyse. We need to submit a five page analysis of _The Lottery by Shirley Jackson._ She has also assigned us the novel _The Red Badge of Courage _to make a book report that will be passed by the end of the semester. Mr. Collins, who just came back from a serious illness, has also assigned more readings that also need papers to be submitted. The only thing I look forward to is our first laboratory experiment in Mr. Coulson's class. Today we'll know who will be our partners.

I went straight to the laboratory as Mr. Coulson instructed last meeting. I saw a bunch of my classmates crowding in front of the bulletin board. _Maybe that's the list_. I wriggled into the crowd to have a glimpse of the list.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

It's been weeks since the 'conversation' happened. Natasha and I haven't talked to each other since then aside from casual hellos in the hallways or in our classes. I still haven't told Bruce or Bobbi about our conversation but I'll update them in time, academics and sports really do not blend well.

The hallway is utterly quiet today than the past few days. People are busily sitting in their respective classrooms while some are in the library doing their stuff, any kind of stuff you can think of. That maybe is the most secluded place in school. The librarian doesn't seem to care with everything going on in that place. Maybe she's bored with her job that's why she doesn't give a fuck. The library is so quiet and boring that's why I don't visit it much often. The only thing I remembered about the place was when I made out with Scarlett. Thank goodness no one interrupted us; it's a one hot session. A week after that, we broke up. It sucks, really. But we've both moved on with our lives; she has Jeremy and I have Natasha… well sort of.

As I reached the science laboratory someone yelled at my direction. "Partner!" I looked at her direction, confused. _Who's that?_ "I thought this won't happen. I'm so happy" She squealed in a high pitched voice. "I'm so excited. I thought senior year would be a bore, but no, it's just getting started. Well for me." She said breathlessly. "Wait, who are you?" I said, trying to remember who she is. "I'm Hannah, by the way. You probably don't know me because you're popular and you don't mingle with the losers, like me. I really admire you ever since freshman year and dreamed of this moment for three years. I even keep a picture of you in my room, and in my wallet, in my notebook, and in my locker. Oh you don't know how you truly inspire me." She said rapidly. I just stared at her completely lost. "You might think I'm crazy but I assure you I'm not. I'm just exhilarated because you, of all people, will be my lab partner." She squealed again, it's annoying when she does that. "Lab partner?" Suddenly something snapped in my mind. I widened my eyes and hurriedly looked for the lab partner list. _No no no no! This can't be. Coulson would never do that, would he?_ I scanned the list that was posted on the bulletin board near the laboratory. "What's the problem?" that girl Hannah asked. "N-nothing." I just checked if you're really my partner." She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off seconds after. She went inside the laboratory and settled on one of the tables. I then saw Coulson walking towards the laboratory. I approached him in big strides. "Sir, may I talk to you for a second. There's been a mistake in the list. I…" I worriedly said "Nothing's wrong with the list Clint." He said clasping my shoulder. I felt the pressure of his grasp. "I decided not to grant your request. That would be unfair to the others." He continued. "But sir, I…" "No buts Barton. I'm sorry but you have to stick to your partner. If you have a thing for Ms. Romanoff, you have a plenty of time to freely do that, but not in my class. I hope you understand." He ended with a pat on the back. _Who said I still got time? There's no time, I've wasted all of it. This is the last shot I got and he ruined it. Fuck. _I felt betrayed by someone I really care about. I thought he would understand, but obviously he doesn't. I entered the room disappointed.

Throughout the class I was quiet. I still got the misery of not having the way I want things to happen. _I want Natasha to be my lab partner, is it hard to give?_ I just let my partner do the talking. Obviously she's even crazier than I thought. I never met a fan like this, so… dedicated to say the least. I frequently glance at the table where Natasha and her partner are seated. They seem to work together just fine, but it is better if I'm her partner. _There goes the bitterness again._

When the class was finally over, I saw Coulson looked at me with his signature comforting look. I gave him a small smile and a slight nod to assure him I'm fine, even though I know I'm not. I walked outside and tracked the hallway mindlessly. Someone patted my back and I was surprised that it's Natasha. "Are you okay? You seem down." She politely asked. "Nothing. It's alright. Maybe I just feel tired with all the things that happened recently. Plus the stressful story of my lab partner. Oh God save me from that girl. She's obsessed." She chuckled to what I said. "Hannah's a good friend. She likes you very much that she cannot contain herself when talking about you." She gave a short laugh. "And that's the price of being a celebrity." She added. I just huffed at her comment. "So what are you going to do? What time is you next class?" She randomly asked. "1pm." I answered. "You want to go to the library with me? I'm going to finish my papers in English and History." _The library_. I suddenly remembered the thing that transpired in that place. I imagined that I'm again making out with someone there but the difference now is it is Natasha that I'm making out with. "So, are you coming?" I was snapped out of my reverie "Huh. W-what? S-sure, I'll go with you." Just like what Hannah said, this year is just getting exciting.

Much to my dismay Natasha chose a table in the centre of the library where everyone can see us. _This is better than nothing_. I took out a piece of scratch paper inside my bag and started doodling. I know I'm not an artist but I draw decently. _Drawing stick figures are really fun_. Natasha's busy doing her homework. So busy that she seemed like not to notice I'm here. I took the opportunity to stare at her. I remember the first time I fell for her. It was after the incident in the janitor's closet. Her cry was the most devastating sound I heard in my life. It's like she's been hurt so much that she kept it hidden from the people that surround her. That sound kept ringing in my mind for the whole week I've been suspended. The hurt in her eyes when I let her out pierced right through me. I tried not to bother myself with it and kept her out of my mind. However, even though I'm with Bobbi I still cannot take my mind off of Natasha. I felt pity for her, like I feel an urge to comfort her, to say sorry, to embrace her and take all her pain away. _I know it sounds cheesy but things like that really happen, that's a precursor you're in love._ The thought of her went on for days until Bobbi noticed.

"Who is she?" She randomly asked one day. "Who's what?" I asked innocently. "The girl. The one you're thinking about for days." She said in a demanding tone; her eyes scrutinizing every bit of my actions. "What are you talking about? I'm not thinking of someone." I replied, my voice shaking. She slouched at her seat and raised an eyebrow. _I hate the fact that she knows me too well. _I feel uneasy every time she does that. She really has a way to intimidate people. "Spill it Clint." I took a moment to decide whether to tell her the truth or not. But I told her anyway, I never kept secrets with her because she'll know eventually. "T-there was this girl who I've been thinking of lately." I started. "She's the reason why I've got suspended. Ever since I heard her cries and saw her eyes after I unlocked her in the janitor's closet, she's stuck in my mind. I tried to shake off the thought but it keeps on recurring. And every time I think of it, I feel the urge to comfort her, to… to embrace her and protect her from her fears. God I just want to be with her." I was really occupied and worried about Natasha that I didn't notice that Bobbi stood up and stormed off the café we're into. "Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe I said it out loud" I rushed towards the exit but I never saw Bobbi. I dragged myself to some place I don't know. "Now I've got two problems. What have I got myself into? I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said it." I let out a loud scream, not caring whether somebody heard me. I just want to let out my frustration. I went to my favourite bar and poured all my problems with different kinds of liquor. I was wasted. I didn't know how I got back to my room the other day but I'm thankful I woke up in my bed. My mother said that one of my teachers brought me home that night because I passed out in the bar.

When the week the suspension was lifted I immediately pursued Natasha. I've sworn to myself that I would make amends to her and sincerely apologise for what happened, not minding what I'm feeling about her at that time. I followed her wherever she goes and I even sat with her and Pepper during lunch breaks. That's when I got the chance to observe her intently. I love being around with her. I feel comfortable and excited and every word synonymous to elated, something I haven't experienced before. I also can't explain the feeling whenever she looks at me straight into the eyes. There's some kind of unusual happening inside me that I can't suppress. I know from that moment I've already fallen for her.

She's different.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Natasha Romanoff_

I didn't know what time is it but it feels like ages. I've been doing my homework so hard that I didn't notice that Clint has fallen asleep. I almost forgot that he's here. I peaked at him and saw how peaceful he was. I know sleeping in the library is prohibited but I can't take to wake him up. He's like a sleeping child. I remember my brother in him when he was still little. Those were the times when he can't sleep on his own and he climbs up to my side and asks if he can sleep beside me. Watching Clint sleep is like watching my brother during those nights. He's so relaxed and calm. This was also that I got a chance to look at Clint intently, uninterrupted. I studied his features. He has small _naturally _red lips and his eyelashes are long and straight. I noticed that his facial hairs are starting to grow, starting to cover his boyish look. I also traced his jawline. _He has a good facial structure but his nose is too prominent. Well as they say, you can't have it all. _

I don't know how long I'm staring at Clint but I was pulled back to reality when my phone rang. I got a message from Pepper asking me to go to her office. Ever since she assumed the presidency she has always been locked up in her office, lessening our quality time together. The only time we can really catch up is during lunch time, which I think is very short. I nudged Clint to wake him up but he didn't stir. I repeatedly shove him until he wakes up. "Get up sleepyhead. We need to go."

"W-what? What's going on?" he said sleepily.

"We need to go. Pepper is asking me to go to her office." Clint yawned before replying. "Why? Is something wrong?" "I don't know. Get your ass off that chair; Pepper doesn't want to keep her waiting." I slid my things inside my bag and zipped it close. Clint stood up, stretched and rubbed his eyes. "I'll just go to the bathroom, and then I'm ready to go." I sighed after he walked away.

Clint's things were rowdy scattered on the table. There were papers everywhere. _Boys._ I tried not to pay any attention to his mess but my "OC"ness has struck me, also the librarian might think that this is my doing so I tidied them anyway. I collected the papers and piled them in his bag. And then I noticed the topmost paper with drawings on it. It was full of messed up doodles, mostly drawings of stick figures. I smiled for no reason. I don't know what came to me but I decided to keep it. _He won't know, I guess._

After five minutes or so Clint came back, refreshed. His hair was back to its place and the marks on his face were gone. He was back into his charming old self. He smiled at me and said "Come on, I'm good to go." "Finally, I thought I'm going to be here forever." I said jokingly. He put his remaining things inside his bag and we head off to the exit.

The student council's office is quite far from the library, and it's located at the 5th floor of the oldest building in Marvel high, which means there's no other way up but the stairs. I'm sweating when we finally got to Pepper's office. I knocked three times before I turned the knob. "Finally! Where have you been? I've texted you ten minutes ago. I thought you'd ditch me."

"Well I was at the library with Clint doing my homework. And you know that it isn't as near as you think."

"Anyway, enough of the chit-chats, I have a bad news for you, and also a good news, whatever, but it's still bad to me."

"Why? What happened?"

"Remember the senior party I told you that was approved in October?"

"Yeah, the one you're so excited about. What's the catch?"

"Fury wanted to move it. Uhh the nerve. If I don't budge he has no choice but to cancel it." Pepper screamed. She paced the room through and fro. "What party is she talking about?" Clint asked. "Pepper has been organizing a senior's party for our batch. She's been doing the planning the whole summer because she wanted it to be memorable." I filled him in. "We only have what, 3 weeks at most before the planned event. Everything is set, from marketing materials to the equipment that will be used. I've done every detail for this event and now he wants it to be moved. What the hell, right?" She then put reams of papers on her desk and ripped them open. I picked the topmost poster. "Oh." It's all I can say. The poster was beautifully illustrated. I'm guessing that Pepper asked Steve to make it. I've seen his works and I can tell that this is definitely one of his artworks. "I give up. I don't know what to do. It's like everything has gone to waste. Oh, why does this happening to me?! I hate my life right now. And definitely I hate Fury." Pepper resigned on her chair and slouched.

"Then why not move it to another date?" Pepper and I turned our heads to Clint. "Are sure you know what you're talking about?" Pepper scrutinized Clint. "Can't you see all of these? Everything is up, everything is prepared. Now it's all ruined. I've almost exceeded the budget for this and reprinting and reserving everything would mean additional expenses for the council."

"We could ask Tony to help with the finances. I thought you're friends with him?"

"Yes we do…" I answered before I was interrupted by Pepper. "NO! Not Tony. We cannot ask Tony for anything. No, no, no! Just don't. Not Tony." Now it's our turn to look at Pepper confusedly. "What?!" Pepper asked us bossily. We just shrugged and thought for other solutions. "If you could not reprint these, you can still reuse them. Just put a different date. Try to overlap the date on top of the previous one by using another paper. You know just to cover the error." Clint suggested while examining the poster. "What do you think?" I met Pepper's eyes and slightly nodded. "It's not a bad idea. But it just solves one problem. We still have reservation and other stuff." Pepper said calmly. "I can talk to my uncle if he could give you a discount for the equipment; that is if the one you contacted is not available. Also if you plan to use the gymnasium, I can help you with the officers there, I'm close to some of them you know." Clint said with a smirk on his face. Pepper's face is beginning to lighten up. "Everything is quite possible in everything you said. But we still don't have a date." I saw a smug in Pepper's face; it's like she's testing Clint if he could maintain his streak. "Well if you asked me, you could move it to December."

"December? Why December?" Pepper asked. _Yeah, why December? First of all December is the worst month for parties because everyone is preparing for the holidays. Second everyone would be busy buying Christmas gifts, no one would bother to buy dresses for a soiree. And the music will be all Christmassy. December is for Christmas not for a high school party, especially if you like it to be memorable._ "Well you could put up a Christmas theme party, something about winter wonderland stuff. I know someone who has a snow maker machine; you could use that for an indoor snow. Or if you like to be cosy you could put up heaters and design them to look like a fireplace to heat up the gym. And we could mix seasonal music from others genres, I also know someone who is good in mixing music, I recommend him. I swear he is good! And also it's good to hold it in December because we will have our holiday break; it can be our year-ender event. It will be memorable, I think." I was amazed, he really made sense. Pepper thought for a while, absorbing everything Clint said. "Not bad. Not bad indeed." Pepper said happily. She doesn't want Clint for some unknown reasons, maybe she's just annoyed with him especially when he sat with us during lunch breaks, but now I can see a turn of events.

Pepper bid us goodbye and said that she'll start drafting a plan again. She said she'll just meet me and Tony at lunch. "That was a good save. You gave Pepper hope for her plans. Congratulations." I praised Clint. "Oh it's nothing. No biggie. Haha. I just copied what Bobbi has done years ago. She said the safest would always be Christmas, or Valentine's Day because in both occasions everyone is in a mood for some intimate celebrations."

"I didn't know you have a soft side." He just laughed.

* * *

_At lunch time_

"Hah! I won! I told you you'd give in."

"For the last time Tony I told you this is not a bet."

"Still I won our argument. You need me and I'm your saving grace." Tony said arrogantly. Pepper just bowed her head. "Well where do you plan to move the senior's night?" Steve asked. Steve rarely sits with us during lunch time; he's busy with his art-related organization that designs almost everything from posters to production sets. These are the days when I enjoy eating lunch at the cafeteria. "I still don't know. Clint has suggested moving it to December. And he has made a good point. But I don't know, everything would be busy during those times."

"I think it's not a bad idea. We could have a batch Christmas party and a senior's night all in one. It's a great bonding experience." Everyone but Pepper nodded in agreement. "But the posters. We can't reuse them if we'll going to have a grander gathering. Everything Steve did will go to waste."

"Bah, don't mind it. I can make you another one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how I love doing you a favour, right? Haha. And it's no big deal. Besides I'm excited for your senior plan. This maybe the best seniors' party Marvel High has ever seen." Steve said.

"And since Pepper has conceded that she can't live without me…"

"I didn't say that, Anthony Stark!" Pepper interrupted. "… I'll help you with the planning and organization. You know I'm the best party planner in town. This is going to be epic!" Tony proclaimed boastfully. "Augh! I couldn't even…" Pepper said, shaking her head.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

Trainings have been intense lately. Coach Doyle is pushing us to our limit; he is really in it to win it. I can't blame him, this is our last year in playing for the school and most of his best players will be gone next season that's why he pushes us so hard. But this is torture. Play-offs have only started and fortunately we all have been great. The only team we're preparing for is Gotham High and we're going to face them in four weeks' time, another reason why Coach Doyle is pushing us.

All throughout the practice I've kept my head off the recent happenings to keep me focus. That's why I phoned Bobbi right away after that. I can't keep my thoughts inside my head anymore. I need someone who I can talk to about my secret. Bruce is busy as ever and he doesn't care to anything about my problem until I profess my feelings for Natasha. _It's not that easy you know_. Besides I haven't talked to Bobbi for about a week and I'm dying to see her now.

"Hello?" I heard her answered the line. "Hey it's Clint. Are you free tonight? I would like to talk to you about something. And I guess you'd like what'll tell you." I said haughtily. There was a long pause. "Same place?" she finally asked. "Yeah. 6:00 pm. I'll meet you there."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Clint Barton_

I was sitting near the entrance of our meeting place. It's the same café where she has stormed out when I told her about Natasha. She personally despised this café because of what had transpired before but she's outgrown her dislike of the place after sometime. Since then it's been our hang-out place whenever we need to talk of something or just unwind and hang-out, we just go here to kill time. Sometimes we invite Bruce to join us but he declines most of our invitations. He'd rather be at the comfort of his room than to be outside.

It is 7:30 pm on my watch but until now Bobbi hasn't arrived yet. _She's never late_. I stared outside to see if I get a glimpse of her outside but there was no sign of Bobbi Morse. I took a sip of my coffee and took out the poster I snatched out in Pepper's office. _Senior's party, this is what I need._ And then someone banged their bag on the table where I sit. I looked up and saw Bobbi. "Sorry I'm late. I really can't get used of the traffic here. So what's up?" Bobbi has a small stature but despite her height disadvantage she compensates that with her wit and grace. Bobbi is beautiful. She's the most beautiful person I know before I met Natasha. _I'm not a fair judge, I know. _I know every guy in our neighbourhood has made advances with her, but I'm the one who has prevailed. I hear people say before that she's just wasting her time on me, that she deserves better, and I'm not the one for her, that I'm just a good for nothing bastard who will waste her future. But she stood her ground and shooed off all the negative comments we got. She loves me and I love her but I guess I just fall out of love when Natasha came into the picture.

After I mended things with Natasha, I tried contacting Bobbi. It's been a week and a half since Natasha forgave me but Bobbi hasn't returned any of my messages or calls. I know she's hurt and I'm the one who caused her that but I need to talk to her even though she didn't want to talk to me. I need to make things right, to make peace, besides we're friends first, I did hope that count. The days of waiting turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, still Bobbi hasn't contacted me yet. I send her text messages and emails every day but to no avail. I called once a week but still no answer from the other line. I almost gave up on us. It really affected me; it's evident with my performances in the games. I can't be totally happy that Natasha and I were okay because of what's happening between us. Bobbi occupies a great place in my life and I can't afford to let her go.

And then one night while I was lying on my bed my phone rang. I immediately got my phone that was lying on my study table and answered the call. It was Bobbi. She asked if she could come over to my house. I said yes and the line was disconnected. I was ecstatic. I can't even describe what I felt that night. I waited in the living room. I paced back and forth thinking of how to approach her. I was nervous. _I'm certain of that_. That's why I stiffened when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Bobbi. She hugged me and told me she missed me. It took me a minute before I hugged her back. I wanted to cry because of overwhelming emotion but I fought back the tears because I'm Clint Barton, and Clint Barton never cries. Well there were maybe one or two tears that rolled off my cheek but I instantly wiped them away.

We stayed on the roof all night, quietly staring at the sky. She suddenly asked me. "How was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl. What's her name? Natasha?"

"Yeah. We're good. I don't know if she has really forgiven me or because of the insistence of her friend." I laughed. "But we're good."

"Nice to hear that. So are you making any move?"

"W-what?"

"Are you trying to woo her?"

"Well, it's not my priority as of this time. I'm still testing the waters you know. I really want to know everything about this girl." I smiled at her.

"But you have to make your move someday; you have to think about it. If you really want her, you should pursue her and don't ever let her go." I fell silent with what she said. I'm still guilty of what happened between us. She looked at me with sincerity. "Don't do this to yourself Clint. Don't burden yourself with guilt. What happened between us is in the past. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that. We're both hurt but I shouldn't have let you carry the burden alone. It's both our faults. We share the responsibility on everything that had happened to us so don't beat yourself about it Clint." I bowed my head. "You're a good guy Clint, you're genuine, you're sincere in everything you do, and that's what I liked about you, that's why you stood out among all of them. But things like this are bound to happen. Neither of us has control over our feelings. You just followed what you think was right and I don't hate you for that, well I hate you for quite a while, but still everything is not your fault so get over it." That's when tears rolled off my eyes uncontrollably. "I-I just… I'm…" I don't know what to say. I can't look into her eyes because I know my crying will get worse. "I know you're sorry Clint, and I forgive you. You've sent me messages and emails every day, remember." She hugged me tight while I sobbed. "I-I'm sorry. I really do."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry for leaving you." I looked at her while I wipe the tear off my face. "I missed you. I'm just glad you're here, that we're okay." That maybe was the most embarrassing moment of my life but I don't care, Bobbi never judged me for that.

After our incident on the roof everything got better. She suggested taking everything slowly with Natasha. She even suggested the secret admirer persona to be closer to Natasha; however it's not her idea to keep the identity this long. _But what can I do, I still don't know how to pop the news to Natasha._

"What can I get you? You want a coffee?"

"No thanks. Water's fine." I called a waiter and ordered for a glass of water. "So what made you decide to meet me tonight? This is unusual, huh." I pushed the poster towards her. "What's this?" She said while she examined the poster in-front of her. "Is this your work? It's beautiful." I just looked at her with a poker face. "What? I'm just joking. I know you're not capable of doing this." She laughed at her comment. "But seriously, what's this? What's so important about this?"

"That," I said pointing to the poster "that's where I'm going to admit to Natasha about my feelings for her." She raised her left eyebrow like she doesn't believe me. "It's perfect! It's our senior's night, everybody's going to be happy. I'm going to be happy, and Natasha will finally be relieved to know who her secret admirer is."

"Isn't your plan a little too abrupt? This is going to be three weeks from now, how can you execute a good plan in just three weeks of preparation. This is supposed to be your night, Clint. Think about it. I don't think you could have a good plan in three weeks."

"It was moved. I don't think if Pepper would take my advice but I told them to do it on December. I still have a long time to prepare."

"Hmmm." She thought. "Not bad, you're a fast thinker."

"You underestimated me." I said. She just chuckled and said "So what do you plan?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you. You're the one who could come up with good plans." She sighed and thought for a minute. And then we laid down the scenarios we could think on how to confess to Natasha in a subtle but romantic way.

We spent the night together talking about everything. I even told her the conversation that transpired weeks ago. I'm just glad I have her.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

Another day has passed. _A lot of things happened today and I don't want to enumerate them all because thinking about them just tires me_. I put my bag on the floor and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Hot baths always make me feel relaxed after a long day at school. It also helps me to think clearly, which is helpful while I work on my homework.

I stepped out of the bathroom and dried myself off and put on a cotton white tee and pyjamas. I then sat down on my study table and pulled out my books. Then a piece of paper came flying off to the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Clint's doodle that I kept earlier today. I really don't know why I kept this. _Maybe I can use this to make fun at him. Silly thought. _I decided to throw it so I crumpled the paper but when I am about to toss it to the trash bin something caught my eye. It was a familiar piece of drawing. _An arrow_. I think for a while trying to remember where I saw that emblem. But when nothing came across my mind, I just gave up. I flattened the paper and put it inside my drawer. I took my mind off that thought and began to concentrate on finishing my homework. _This is going to be a very long night._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Clint Barton_

Coach Doyle has encouraged us to take extra efforts in our basketball practices and since we were dismissed earlier today I headed straight to the gym to warm up. I went to the locker room to change into my practice jersey uniform and basketball shoes. I tossed my things inside the locker and took off to the court. I am certain that I am alone when I came to the gym, and I know that my teammates are all in their own classes right now because as a team captain I need to know their schedules. That's why I was startled to hear someone dribbling and shooting balls in the hoops.

"So you miss playing, huh." I said to Steve. He turned around and was surprised to see me. "Oh I don't know you practice this early." Steve said while dribbling the ball. "No, it's just that we had a free cut in our class and I don't have anything to do so I might as well practice for the game. Besides our coach told us to take the extra mile, if we want to beat Gotham High."

"Yeah, when's your match?"

"2 weeks from now, I think."

"Well that's quite near." There was an awkward silence between us. I never really talk to Steve and this, maybe, is the longest conversation we had. He kept dribbling the ball in a slow pace and it echoed throughout the closed walls of the gym. I hate silences, especially with people I'm not comfortable with, and I am not comfortable being around with 'Mr Perfect' Steve Rogers. I know there's something going on between Steve and Natasha. I can see it, and it's obvious that they're into each other. The way they look to each other's eyes, and the way he makes her laugh, they're a secret couple. It hurts to admit but I am jealous of Steve.

"Aren't you going to practice?" Steve asked breaking the lingering silence. "Right." I replied and I began to stretch. I watch him as he shoot the ball in the ring while I was doing my own business. _He's pretty good; maybe he could help me practice. _As I finished stretching, I came closer to Steve. "You're a good shooter, guess you're the MVP in your team."

"Haha. No, not really." He said, but his face says differently. "It's just that… I…" Steve cut off his sentence. "Well I got to go; you might need to use up the whole court to practice. I guess I'll see you around. And good luck with your play-offs." He said as he began to retreat to the bleachers to get his things. "Wait up. You want to play?" I offered. "What?" Steve asked. "Well, I'm… I'm thinking of some kind of a friendly game, you know one-on-one, you and me. And besides I could make use of a training partner."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're great. I watch you while I'm doing my stretching a while ago."

"Haha, thanks. Actually I don't have any practice since my accident, so I'm kind of rusty." I passed him the ball he's dribbling earlier. "Let's see about that."

* * *

_After 2 straight hours of playing_

"Time out." I called out, panting. I walked over to the bench and drenched myself with a bottle of sports drink. Steve followed me to the bench. "Liar." I told him. "What?" I heard him replied, also tired from the game. "I said you're a liar. Got a little rusty your ass. You almost beat me in our game. You're really good for an injured man." Steve just chuckled. "Does your knee hurt?"

"Right now? Nah. That's why I always wear this knee brace." He patted his knee while saying that. "It helps me support my injury. Actually it's not advisable for me to stress my knee but I can't help it. I miss playing basketball." I saw his expression changed. "You're pretty good as well Clint. I never had a challenge in a while." He complimented.

And then something came up to me. I didn't think if it's appropriate or not, I just blurted it out. "How's it going with you and Natasha?" _Fuck. I am so fucked right now._ "What about us?"

"N-nothing. It's like you two are so close together and, you know – " I can't finish my sentence. _I am digging my own grave here._ "I've been getting a lot of it lately. People are asking what's the real score between us, but I don't know. They just couldn't believe we're just friends." He admitted. _Liar. Couldn't this guy be any more authentic? It's obvious there's something between them. _"Friends? With a guy like you, and someone like Natasha, it's impossible to think you're just friends." I told him with a nervous laugh. _It's like I'm stabbing myself multiple times. I shouldn't have brought up the topic. _"Where are you leading me into?" Steve asked. "Nothing. I just want to know the truth."

"We're really just friends."

"No feelings for her?"

"I – "he thought for a while. "I don't know. I know, and it's obvious, that Natasha is a perfect package, she's beautiful, smart, and independent but I don't know, man, I'm confused. Natasha is great, and I know she's the best girlfriend anyone can have, but I don't want to hurt her." _Hurt her? _ "I tried to tell her last time but I don't think she's even listening."

"Then why not tell her right now? Whatever you're thinking, she has a right to know it." _Ouch! Giving this bastard an advice triples the hurt I'm feeling. Now I'm sure they have mutual feelings for each other._ "But I don't know when the right time is. I don't want to risk our friendship. She's special to me, and I don't want to disappoint her." He confessed.

There was another awkward silence between us. In the inside, I want to tear this guy into pieces; I want him out of Natasha's life. He's a threat, a threat I don't think I'll be able to resolve. He has all the advantage and I got nothing, except for that years old secret admirer persona. I hate myself right now for being such a coward these past few years. Steve is closer in getting to Natasha's heart and I've got so many miles to go. I'm too complacent to see that someone's prowling over my target, and now I feel it's too late to make up for it. _Fuck my life._

* * *

I wasn't practically useful during our daily practice later that day. Taking the extra mile really sheds off every ounce of energy I have. I have to sit half the allotted time of our practice. Coach Doyle has dismissed us early because of me. He said he can't work this out if his star player is unproductive. _I can't help it. Steve is a strong opponent. I barely have a chance on defeating him._

After I have showered and was ready to go home, Coach Doyle came to me and gave me a pep talk. "Whatever's in your mind kid, don't let that affect you. Remember, this is your one last shot to success. This will either make or break your career path. You want a scholarship, right? So let me help you achieve your goal. There's a lot of potential in you, Clint. Don't put it all to waste." He said as he patted my back. Coach Doyle is like my second father, he's always there for me, supporting me, pushing me to my limit, and I don't want to disappoint him; not on my last year at this school. _I have to sort things out. I got to have a plan._

So I drove back to my house and immediately went to my room. It's a mess, but I still got much more important to do. I turned on my laptop and waited it to load. I went downstairs and made myself a sandwich then I went back to my business. I logged on to my Facebook account while I chowed down my Nutella sandwich. I searched for Steve Rogers and accessed his photos. _The cameras love this guy. _I scrolled down the window and find a suitable picture. Once I got what I need, I sent the file to the printer and printed a copy. After printing, I snatched the paper and rushed down to the basement.

The room was dark and dusty. This is my secret haven. I opened the lights and revealed what's inside. There are three target range equidistantly positioned in front of me. I walked over to the centre target and pinned the newly printed picture of Steve Rogers. _Perfect._ Confident that I placed it securely on the target, I walked over to the cabinet placed near the door. I opened it up and picked my precious bow. I adjusted the tension of the bowstring and tested its tightness. I then checked my arrows to see if they're still in perfect condition. I practice my aim on one of the targets. I heard a thump as the arrow crashed on it. _Not bad._ I got an arrow again and placed it on my bow, but this time I aimed for the posted picture of Steve Rogers on the centre target. I steadied my arms and pulled the arrow back, feeling the tension of my muscles. I looked over my target and breathed as I released the arrow. Everything seemed like in slow motion. The incident with Steve kept on replaying inside my head as I watch the arrow hit the target. *_Thud*_. I heard it as the arrow pinned itself inside Steve's temples. "Bull's eye."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Natasha Romanoff_

It's been a tradition in Marvel High to attend a Stark party. It is an unofficial school event but since almost everyone in school attends his parties, yes even the teachers, it is celebrated throughout the campus. Tony loves to organize these kinds of social gatherings to give him an excuse to drink until he passed out. And this school year Tony's series of parties kicks off with his Halloween party.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Pepper asked me over the phone. "I still don't know Pep. I'll just look at my closet and have a mix and match, if there are any I could find." _I am not a costume person, so I probably wouldn't find anything_. "Just call me if you need one, I have the perfect costume for you." "Okay. But just not the sexy nurse outfit again, you know how dreadful it was." _Pepper made me wear that costume last year, oh how embarrassing I was back then, let's just say it's not the best Halloween party I've gone to. _"Okay I promise. This time it will be subtler." I just rolled my eyes at her comment. The moment we hung up I immediately went to my closet. "Oh, what to wear now. I won't let Pepper dress me up again. Once is enough." I rummaged my wardrobe to look for a decent Halloween costume and that's when I had an epiphany. Everything I have is casual wear. I never did invest to something I deemed stupid, like costumes. For me they're just a waste of money because you're only going to use it once. Then I hear a knock on the door. "Honey, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your party? Pepper called and said she'll be picking you up by six." My mother asked me. I looked at the clock. _Shit. It's 4:00 pm. I've got two hours to prepare._ "Yes mom. I'm preparing right now." I lied. As I heard her descend the stairs she called out "You know you can wear your old clothes, right. You can wear that as your costume." _Old clothes? Right. I can be the nerdy old chick like I was before. But where did I put them?_ I searched my room to find the box of my old clothes. When I gave up searching, I opened my door and yelled. "Mom, where's…"

"It's under your bed, honey. Under your bed." She replied. _My mother really knows me. _I reached for the box under my bed and took out my old clothes. I was feeling nostalgic looking at these clothes. _Sigh._ And then I remember the time. _4:30 pm. 1 hour and a half to go before Pepper arrive._ I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

_6:00 pm_

I was combing my short red hair, which I curled to give a little bit of texture, when I heard Pepper's car outside our house. I looked out of my window that was facing the front yard. "Natasha, Pepper's outside. Come down now." My mother said. "Yes mom, I'm coming." I looked at myself in front of my mirror and had a full mental check of the things I need, making sure I didn't leave anything important. I went downstairs and kissed my mother goodbye. "Have fun, you two!" she called out. "We will, don't worry." I said as Pepper drove off.

Pepper's costume looks like a teacher. She's wearing a pencil cut skirt and a blouse that hugged her body just right. "So, who are you?" She asked. "What?" I asked innocently. "Who are you? What are you wearing? You seem to go back to basics, huh. Who are you portraying, Ugly Betty?"

"Nothing, I am not portraying anyone. I'm just... me."

"Lame! The slutty nurse outfit suits you better than that. It's at the back if you suddenly change your mind."

"I thought you said you have a subtler costume?"

"Yeah, but I gave the slutty student costume to Scarlett when you said you have your costume. I didn't expect you to wear your old clothes for this event. I thought you gave up on those." _Slutty student costume? How can that be any subtler than a sexy nurse costume? _"So, who are you supposed to be?" Pepper looked at me with a poker face then she looked back on the road. "Can't you recognize?"

"Nope." She looked at me again with a poker face, but this time she held her hair into a pony tail. "Uhh... I'm still clueless." I said. "For a smart person, you're seriously slow. I'm portraying Maria Hill."

"But Maria doesn't have strawberry blond hair."

"I know. That's why I bought a wig. And also a pair of eye glasses. They're all in the back." She pointed while still focused on driving. "Why Maria?" I asked. " Tony doesn't like her and I want to torment him by being Maria."

"Oh yeah, great plan." I said, sarcastically. "How about you? Why have you donned your old self?"

"Let's just say I don't have a lot of options."

We arrived at Tony's mansion after our one hour drive. "Hurry up, Natasha. We're late."

"On the contrary, we're early. It's only 7:00 pm. Tony's parties don't start before 9:00 pm."

"Ugh. Whatever. Just hurry up. I still need to fix myself." Jarvis greeted us as we entered the house. "Good evening, Ms Potts, Ms Romanoff. Mr Stark instructed me to accompany the both of you to one of the guest rooms where you can change your outfits. Follow me please." Tony's house still looked like a labyrinth to me, even if I've been here a countless times. They have so many rooms that are mostly unoccupied. And they also have a lot of helpers roaming around the place. Too bad Tony's a single child; he doesn't have anyone to talk to especially when his parents are out. Maybe that's why he likes parties so much. "We have arrived, madams. Enjoy the evening." Jarvis said with a smile. "Thank you Jarvis. See you around." Pepper complimented, enthusiastically. I just nodded at him and smiled before I closed the door. "Now, it's time to fully accessorise my costume." Pepper said holding out a long black wig.

We stayed in the room much longer than expected. Pepper and I just sit there waiting for the time to strike 9:00 pm before we head outside. We heard a knock on the door before the person twisted the doorknob and entered our room. "Hello ladies. Why are you still here? The party's starting outside." Tony said, holding a vibrant concoction in his hand "We're about to go out, actually. Right, Natasha?" I just nodded. "C'mon. Let's get this party started." Tony said raising his cocktail as he exited the room. "Let's go, before we miss anything significant." Pepper told me as we followed Tony outside.

People have flocked at Stark's mansion. Almost the whole population of Marvel High is here; even those we don't know are here. _I can't believe Tony know this much people._ The music is pumping so loud I can't even hear myself think. Pepper tugged my arm and mouthed inaudible words, which I can't understand. She repeated her words and pointed to the mobile bar that is located 10 feet away from us. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. Oops, I'm so sorry. Excuse me." That's what I said to the people as we pushed ourselves towards our destination. "There are a lot of people here, and I don't know most of them. I don't know Tony knows a lot of people." Pepper said, exactly what I've been thinking a while ago. The bartender gave our drinks and we immediately took the shot. "One more please." Pepper instructed to the bartender who just nodded in agreement. "Have you seen Steve yet?" She asked me. "Not yet."

"Is he even coming?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked much this week, so I don't know." We're shouting at each other over the loud music. We drank our drinks again, as quickly as they were served. It took us ten cocktail shots before we head our way inside the mansion. I was a little wobbly as I walk but still alert nonetheless. As we're heading inside we bumped to someone taller that is wearing a black frock. "Oh we're sorry, we didn't see you." A giggling Pepper said. We were surprised when we looked at that person. It's Maria Hill, donning a Morticia Addams costume, together with Mr Phil Coulson as Frankenstein's monster, which doesn't fit him well, in my opinion. Pepper's jaw dropped while I, on the other hand, can't look straight to her eyes. Maria's eyes widened, staring at us in bewilderment. We hastily excused ourselves to avoid getting into more awkward situation. "Whoa, that was close." Pepper said out of breath. "Did you see the look in her eyes? She's surprised. Oh I don't want to know what she's thinking. She's really scary. And her costume makes her twice as scary as she already is." I was catching my breath when someone put their hands on my eyes. "Guess who." _That voice. I know certainly who this is. _"Steve."

Steve let me go from his grasp as I turned to face him. "Hi. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I highly doubt that. I spent a fortune for this costume and I wouldn't want it to be put to waste." Steve's wearing a 1940s military suit that really fits him well. His clothes show off his sculpted torso and his arms are bulging in his sleeves. "It seems that you missed your old self, huh." Steve said to me, pertaining to my 'costume'. "Yeah. You like it?"

"Love it." He said as he winked at me. "Whoa, whoa. Who let you in? I didn't requested for a military security tonight." A drunken Tony said while descending his grand staircase. "Nice play Tony." Steve said as he faced Tony. "STEVE! I didn't recognize you with that outfit. Where's your call of duty?" Tony's face is rosy red because of intoxication. Pepper snatched the bottle out of Tony's hands. "You had enough big boy. Save this for later."

"Oh Pepper, you're no fun. Give me back my baby." And all of a sudden the front entrance opened as two people approached inside. "Clint, my boy. You made it." Tony said before gravity pulls him down the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Clint Barton_

"I think we're late." I said to Bruce. We were standing in the front porch of Tony's mansion, hesitant to open the door. "Don't they have a butler? He should be the one opening this door for the incoming guests." Bruce said.

"Maybe he's busy attending the guests, that he forgot his original post." I looked back at the front yard where I parked my car. Tony's parking space was jam packed that stretched up to the second block from the house. Tony's parties really gather up a lot of people. "So, are we going to open this up? This costume is making me sweat." Bruce said tugging the collar of his button down shirt. Bruce is wearing a mad scientist outfit, which I think really suits him well. "Are we going to knock?" I asked him. Bruce just rolled his eyes and yanked open the front door of the Stark mansion.

The staring eyes of Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Steve greeted our entrance. "Clint, my boy. You made it!" Tony said before he fell down on the floor, obviously drunk. Bruce and I strode to where they're standing as we try to help Tony get up. Steve and I carried Tony to the nearest couch available while Pepper loosened up his shirt. "You guys go to the backyard and enjoy the night; I'll take care of him. Don't worry he'll wake up any moment now." _I doubt. He's totally knocked out._ Pepper's firm and assuring words made us head to the backyard where the party's starting to heat up_._

"Missing your old self?" I asked Natasha, trying to start up a conversation. She laughed at my comment. "Maybe?" She teased. "Actually, I don't have anything to wear as a costume so I decided to wear these instead." She added. "How about you, where is your costume? Don't tell me you came as yourself." She asked mockingly. "Nah! I wasn't able to change into my costume because Coach Doyle has made us practice so late at night. It will take me a lot of time driving myself home and go to the party. Besides, I picked up Bruce from their house." We were talking to each other when Steve interrupted us with a drink in his hand. "For you." He said as he hand the drink to Natasha. Feeling the jealousy and rage burning inside me, I need to go to a place I can cool down. "Excuse me. I'll leave you two; I'll just look for Bruce." I half-smiled as I nod to them, walking away.

I looked at the crowd for Bruce. I saw him standing idly in front of the bar holding some kind of a drink. "What are you drinking?" I asked. "I don't know. Steve just gave this to me. He said it's good, and I think he's right. It's actually my third drink. I drank the first two in one gulp. That's how good this is. You want to try?" I can sense that the alcohol has kicked in to Bruce's system. He has a low tolerance in alcohol that's why he doesn't drink much. _What do you expect to a homebody, genius, and a self-proclaimed nerd who doesn't have a night life?_ "I need you to help me with Natasha." I whispered. "What? I can't hear you. The music's too loud." He screamed at my ear. I rolled my eyes at him and ordered two identical cocktail drinks, kind of similar with what Steve handed out to Natasha. "Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

They were laughing when I approached them. "So have you seen Bruce?" Natasha asked while she put her wide framed glasses back in place. "Yup, he's drinking his ass off at the bar." I started. "Here, try this. It tastes good." I said as I took a sip on my own drink. _GAH! It tastes like hell. The alcohol's too strong._ I almost spit the remaining liquid in my mouth. "What do you call this?" Natasha curiously asked. "Actually I don't know. I just said to the bartender to make his best flavour. Did you like it?" I asked her expectantly, knowing that she'll say no. "Yeah. This is actually good. I like how the drink is mixed." I don't know what the bartended put in Natasha's drink, but I don't care. It gave me a sense of pride.

"Who wants to play 'spin the bottle' Tony style, huh?" Someone shouted from the inside. We all looked at the direction of the voice. It was Tony. Obviously he has regained his consciousness after he has fallen down because of his drunkenness. Everybody cheered at him but only few have followed him back inside the house. Tony then appeared at our side. "C'mon soldier, you're in the game." Tony pulled Steve inside and led him to the living room. "I should probably go inside, you know, to watch how the game would go. Thanks for the drink. I like it." Natasha said.

"Okay. Have fun."

I spent the half hour drinking and witnessing everybody getting wasted as the party progressed. Bruce is sitting under a tree trying to be sober. I went over him offering the drink I have in my hand. "Take that away from me. Fuck this shit, my head is spinning. I will never ever drink again." He whined. "Oh, don't be such a pussy, Bruce. The liquors are not that strong. You're okay." I teased him. "It's easy for you. _Ow, I can feel my head breaking into two._ I'm not used to this. I should have not accepted Steve's offer. Drinking eight glasses of that shit is a fucking mistake. _Ow my head really hurts."_ I laughed at what Bruce said. "You should have taken it in moderation." I advised, still laughing at his situation. "But it's so good." Bruce contradicted. We heard noises inside the house as people laughed so hard. "They're having fun inside. You want to come and see it?" I asked Bruce. "No. I think I'll pass. You go ahead and tell me everything you'll see." Bruce rested his head on the trunk of the tree. "Oh come on! It's not like it will take you forever." I insisted. I left Bruce sitting under his tree.

As I approached the living room, I heard Tony said. "I dare you right here, right now. Kiss the prettiest girl here in this room. You can kiss everyone except Pepper, of course." Pepper glowered at him. "But before that you should drink this first, soldier." Tony handed a dark green substance that's placed in a shot glass. That's when I noticed how close Natasha is with Steve. I hate to admit but I felt anxious of what will happen. I gulped down the drink I have to wash away the fear that's beginning to build up. "Sorry." I heard Steve said as he flushed down the dark green substance in his mouth and pulled Natasha closer to him and kissed her. It only lasted for five seconds but it felt like eternity watching them like that. The cheer of the crowd grew louder. I dropped the glass on the floor and walked away.

"Clint." I heard someone said. "Clint, wait up." It was a male's voice. "Clint." He said one last time before I turned around and face him. "What?" I was a little bit of surprised as I saw Bruce facing me. I thought I left him under the tree to rest; obviously he followed me inside and maybe witnessed the kiss. _Ugh, I can't help replaying it in my mind. I hate it._ _I fucking hate it._ I walked out and went over to the bar and ordered the hardest liquor they have. I know this won't solve anything but I don't know how to let out my frustration. If only my bow and arrows are here, I could shoot Steve straight to the sockets of his eyes. I drank straight the beverage in front of me and ordered for more. "He won." I blurted out; I know that Bruce is at my back, listening. I didn't get a response. I drank my drink again, now more slowly than the first as my head began to spin. "Don't do this to yourself Clint." Bruce said trying to console me. "And what do you want me to do, huh? Interrupt their intimate moment together? Take my frustration by punching Steve in the face, in front of Natasha? No I can't do it," I said in frustration "especially not with Natasha watching." "But, Clint. It's only a dare. It doesn't mean anything. You're just giving malice to everything they do." _For a drunken guy, Bruce sure has his senses intact_. "Straighten up your acts Clint. Don't feel defeated just because of a petty kiss." I scoffed at what Bruce said because I don't want to admit to Bruce that he is right; that I am being childish.

The loud music began to die down. The DJ is now playing mellow songs, which actually fit my current mood. _Fuck him._ The number of people in this party has drastically decreased. Maybe some of them already went home. I'm alone here at the bar, pouring myself different kinds of liquors while listening to Adele's_ Chasing Pavements._ I closed my eyes as I listened intently to the song. _Sure, Adele's one fucking songwriter. She knows how to play with human emotions._

Suddenly, tonight's memories flashed before me, which triggered an overwhelming set of emotions that I cannot fathom. I screamed and threw the glass away from me. The bartender just looked at me, shocked. "I'm sorry." I said as I wobbly walked inside the mansion. I dragged my feet to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. I didn't know how thirsty I am until my lips touched the ice cold water; it's so refreshing. I was surprised when someone spoke behind me. "Well there you are, handsome." A drunken Hannah was waiting at the opening holding a bottle with a clear liquid, probably vodka. "Oh, hi there. I didn't know you're still here." I greeted her. "I saw how you reacted a while ago. You seemed hurt. Does it hurt?" She said as she approaches me. I don't know what to respond. "You know, Hannah, you're drunk and you need to go home. Actually I'm going too, but I don't think I can drive you home, so you need to call someone to pick you up." I said, stressing a concerned tone. "You should forget about her." She said with a laugh. "Who?" I asked, pretending I don't know who she's talking about. "Natasha, damn it! You should forget about her. She's not worth it. She's not worth your attention. Ha! You think I don't know that you have a crush on Natasha? I noticed it when we're having our laboratory with Mr Coulson. You kept on looking at their table, maybe wishing she's your lab partner." _How did she know that? Am I that obvious?_ "I don't know what you are talking about." I said, trying to cut off the issue. "Oh don't lie to me Clint Barton. Admit it." "Admit what? I don't have anything to admit." "Shut up. Are you playing dumb or are you really that slow? Admit to me that you want Natasha." "You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." "Oh, just let me show you how I feel about that." She concluded as she lunged at me, planting an aggressive kiss on my lips. The bottle crashed on the floor as we let go of ourselves in our passionate make-out session.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Who wants to play 'spin the bottle' Tony style, huh?" I heard Stark said. He seemed normal, like nothing happened; he's as hyper as ever. Everybody burst into cheers but only a handful has entered the house to join his unconventional game. Tony then appeared at our side. "C'mon soldier, you're in the game." Tony pulled Steve inside and led him to the living room, where the game would take place. "I should probably go inside, you know, to watch how the game would go. Thanks for the drink. I like it." I said to Clint. "Okay. Have fun."

As I entered the living room, I saw that the players have settled on the floor and made a huge circle. The bottle that they're using is the one that Pepper was holding before Tony passed out. _It's whether Pepper emptied the bottle on the sink or Tony drank all the liquid inside._ Then I saw Tony's red face. _Clearly, the latter._ I walked over to Pepper who is also spectating the game. "So what happened? When did he wake up?" I asked her. "Oh an hour ago. He's a little groggy at first but when he recovered he hastily drank the remaining liquor in the bottle and instigated the game." She told me.

Tony stood up and explained the game. "To those of you who have played this with me, you know the rules already. And for those who are new, like my friend here, Steve, this is not your typical truth or dare game because it's all about the dare. I don't care about the truths, truth sucks. It's always the dares that make the game entertaining. So for the rules. Hmm… Before doing the dare you need to drink this specially made concoction that I made myself." Tony explained, holding the bottle of his suspicious mixture. "And also, I'm the only one who can give the challenges." He added with a smug on his face.

Tony spun the bottle to start the first round. When the bottle stopped it pointed to girl in a vampire costume. The dare was to perform a lap dance to a guy who's on the game. She happily obliged and step up of the dare as she danced to every guy in the room. Everybody burst into laughter as she performs. The potion is probably too strong because the girl almost puked after her last dance. The game continued and people started to gather up the living room, making the game their live entertainment.

It's not until the eighth round that the game became intense. The bottle slowly stopped and pointed to Steve. I saw Clint blending in the crowd, curiously watching the progress of the game. He's still drinking his cocktail, similar to the one he gave me. Tony laughed and said "I dare you right here, right now. Kiss the prettiest girl here. You can kiss everyone except Pepper." Pepper glared at him. "But before that you should drink this first, soldier."

"Sorry." Steve said as he reluctantly drank the mixture and grabbed me as he planted his lips into mine. I was caught off guard. I felt his soft lips brushing its way into my lips. I fought the urge at first but, I then I loosen up. It lasted for five seconds, approximately, but it felt like eternity. As we let go of each other I heard a glass breaking and I looked at the direction of the sound. I didn't see Clint standing on his position anymore, only shattered glass occupied his space. I scanned the room searching for him, but he's gone. I looked back to Steve and saw him smiling at me, the smile that really made me fall for him. I smiled back, but at the back of my mind I was thinking of Clint.

I heard everyone in the room cheered as the noise echoed all over Stark's mansion. I saw Pepper's encouraging smile and heard Tony's mocking laughter. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and looked my reflection on the mirror. I am blushing. I inhaled deeply savouring the peacefulness of being alone and gradually exhaled the air out of my lungs. I repeated the process until I've regained my composure. _What just happened?_ My lips are still lingering on Steve's soft, red lips. I can still feel the passion we shared, even though I don't know what I'm doing. The feeling is so overwhelming that I can't process my emotions. That was the moment I've been waiting for, kissing the man I admire, the man I've been dreaming to be with. Every thing's so perfect, well, almost. There's something missing with the kiss. It's not what I expected. I expect it to be spectacular, to feel very ecstatic just like in the movies, but the sparks didn't fly. It seems like there's no connection between us, just an ordinary kiss, a friendly kiss, nothing special. And there's Clint. _What happened to him?_ _One moment he's there and five seconds later he's gone. What's wrong with him?_

I fixed my hair and replaced my glasses with contact lenses. I straighten my shirt and dust off my skirt. I also washed my hands before I went back to the living room. The game was over when I came back and everyone has dispersed. Only Pepper, Steve and Tony remained seated on the floor. Tony was asleep on Pepper's lap while Pepper stroked his hair. Steve gave me an apologetic smile, maybe because of what happened, and I just nodded back. Pepper stood up, while she put a pillow under Tony's head and dragged me by the hand, and led me to the guest room we earlier occupied. "So tell me. What does it feel like? Is it sweet? Is his lips soft? Oh my god, Natasha your dreams are starting to come true! Didn't you see the look in Steve's face? He's definitely into you, I'm telling you." Pepper said excitedly. "Oh about that, I don't know. I'm still overwhelmed. Everything happens so fast. I…" I cannot finish my sentence because I don't know what to say. I'm so confused right now. "Tell me, what is it that you feel?" Pepper won't just let the topic go right away. "Let's just say the movies lie." I simply said. "Of course they lie. Movies are fictionalized version of our lives. They romanticise everything. Everything is not as spectacular as they seem." Pepper frankly said as she settled on the bed and fixes her bag. _She's right. _"Have you seen Clint?" I randomly asked Pepper, wondering where Clint is. "I don't know. Why'd you ask?" "Because I saw him in the crowd a while ago, but he's gone after the kiss, only shards of glasses were left in his place."

"Maybe it's not him, and the broken pieces of glass, it's from one of Tony's friends who has slipped the glass from his hands. Too drunk, I guess." _It's definitely Clint, I'm certain of it. _

We went out of the room and saw the guests are starting to go home. Scarlett looked so wasted, her hair was unkempt, and her costume is missing a button in the upper portion while her skirt has a lot of stains. "Yuck! She's disgusting. Oh I'll let her pay with that costume." Pepper said, pissed off of what she saw. Jeremy said goodbye to us and carried the drunken Scarlett out of the mansion. Mr Coulson and Ms Hill have also bid their goodbyes minutes later. Maria Hill glared at Pepper before she walked out of the house. "She's really scary you know. She gives me shivers." Pepper admitted. I felt that someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Steve. "Hey. So. Uhm… How would I say this? I'm sorry about… you know… the…" He apologized while miming the "kiss" using his fingers. "Don't worry about it. Actually, I already forgot about it." I lied. "Yeah! I'm sorry if you feel violated, I didn't mean to, you know. It's just… because of Tony... Gah! I can't even…" he laughed. "You're funny. Like I said, don't worry about it." I reassured him. "Okay. I won't worry about it anymore. It's getting late, I should really get going. See you at school?"

"Yes, see you at school." After that he said goodbye and took off. "So are we good to go?" Pepper asked holding a glass of water. Seeing her drink made me realize how thirsty I am. "Go and get our things, I'll just go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. God I'm thirsty." I said. When I approached the kitchen, I hear two people talking. "You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." _It's Clint's voice._ "Oh, just let me show you how I feel about that." _And who's he with?_ I went in the kitchen and saw Clint locked in Hannah's arms, sharing a passionate kiss. I was stunned at what is happening in front of me and I don't know what to do. I backed out and walked towards the living room where Pepper's waiting for me. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Sure." I nervously responded.

On the way home, I can't help thinking about what I saw before we went home. _Clint kissing Hannah._ _Does he even like her? Maybe they're both drunk. Oh what if they're secretly in love with each other. It's possible, right, because you won't kiss a girl randomly. What am I thinking, Clint has his way to every girl; he is freaking Clint Barton that's why everyone wants a piece of him._ That's the time I realized how attractive Clint looked tonight. _He doesn't need a costume to look gorgeous, he's a natural_. "Is there something bothering you, Natasha? You're deep in thought right there." Pepper asked, pulling me from my reverie. "It's nothing. I'm just tired and I want to go to bed." I said faking a yawn to make my excuse believable.

Driving home seemed faster than I thought. We drove from Tony's house to mine in approximately 45 minutes. Pepper parked the car in front of our house then we got out and gathered our things in the back seat.

We went to my room and settled in before we prepared for bed. Pepper used the bathroom first because she insisted. After we both freshened up, we said our good nights and Pepper immediately snoozed off. Pepper is sleeping on the air bed I prepared while she's at the bathroom. The thought of Clint kissing Hannah still lingers in my mind. It still bothers me. _I know Clint doesn't like Hannah. But what if he does and he's not admitting it to me. And why would he confide in me, we're not even best friends to start with. _I tossed and turned on my bedwhile debating on the recent events. _Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't be tiring myself about it. It's their business and I don't have to meddle with it. _And then I wondered how it feels like kissing Clint. The thought actually made me smile, a bit.

I dozed off thinking of the two having fun making out. And I don't like the feeling I felt when I saw them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Clint Barton_

"Wake up! Wake up you bastard! I don't care if you have hang-over or what, just wake up!" I felt somebody's kicking me, hard, so hard that I fell off my bed. "What happened yesterday? Huh. Tell me. What happened?" Bobbi's screaming at me. My head hurts so badly, it feels like it's breaking into two. "Please, please don't scream. It's early in the morning." I pleaded, clutching my head. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon, it's not morning, you stupid. And for your information, I'm not screaming, it's just you and your stupid hang over."

"What?" _Is it true? How long have I been sleeping? _I tried to stand up but my head really hurts that I need to settle down on my bedside. "How did I…?" I asked Bobbi, who is now pacing my room. "Bruce drove you here. He's actually downstairs eating with your family. He sent me a text message about what happened yesterday that's why I'm here today. What did you do? Is it true that you kissed a girl?"

"A girl? Me? I kissed a girl? I don't remember that. What I remember is that… O_uch, ow, my head…_Natasha kissed Steve." _I would never drink my ass off again. How stupid am I not to think the consequences of my actions. _"Ha! You saw them kiss, that's why you seek revenge, is that it? You want to make Natasha jealous? Is that your gameplay?"

"What? No. That's the least I would do." _This is hell! _

"Then tell me! You're making stupid things Clint."

"Can you, just, can we stop this. I'm not in the condition of absorbing your lecture about love, Bobbi. Let's do this some other time. I'm really not myself today."

"Argh. Just call me whenever you feel like talking. We're not yet finished Barton." Bobbi went out of my room. "Bruce! C'mon, dick head doesn't want to talk. Let's just go back when he's able." I heard Bobbi yelled as someone retreats from his chair in the dining room. "I'm sorry for the outburst, Mrs Barton." Bobbi apologized. "Hey bird brain, I know you can hear me. We're not finished yet. Call me. Call us, alright?"

I climbed back on my bed and tried to sleep again. As I lull myself, Bobbi's words began to sink in. _A girl. I kissed a girl who is not Natasha. I cannot remember that happening. The last thing I know is that I was spending my time alone at the bar enraged with what happened._

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

I was standing on a rooftop that oversees the whole Marvel High campus. I strolled in the vicinity and viewed the immense space in front of me. I can see the cafeteria from here, the amphitheatre, the classroom buildings and laboratories. Everything is peaceful here, it's like I'm on top of the world, well almost because the building where I stand is only 9 storey high, not really a skyscraper. I noticed that this was the tennis court that was locked down long ago because someone attempted to commit suicide by jumping on the edge. _How did I get up here?_

I walked around the area for the second time, feeling every corner of the forbidden place, and then I noticed someone standing near the edge looking far away to the vast area of the school. _Clint?_ Even if I cannot see the man's face, I can tell that the person in front of me is Clint Barton because of his attire and hairstyle. "Clint." I called out but the person didn't stir. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not him. But he resembles so much of Clint._ "Clint." I said one more time, this time he tensed a little. _Does he know I'm here?_ I walked towards him but suddenly a loud banging on the door disturbed us. I looked at the direction where the sound is coming from. But when I revert back to see Clint, he's gone. "Clint? Clint? CLINT?" I called out, but he's nowhere to be found. I heard another set of loud knocks and the sound reverberated all over Marvel High. After that someone called out, "Natasha, wake up. You're sleeping later than usual. It's lunch time. Tell Pepper to come down too." _Mom?_ Another familiar voice responded but not towards my mother. "Was that your mother?" _Pepper? Why are they here? Maybe this is all a…_I opened my eyes and saw a familiar set up. It's definitely not Marvel High. The place has bookshelf, a study table and chair. It also has a bedside table with a lamp on it. Familiar black and red wallpapers were placed on the wall. The place's a mess with bags and clothes scattered all over the floor. _This is definitely not Marvel High._

"Are you up?" Pepper asked groggily. "Yes, I think." _Ow, my head pounders_. I tried to sit on my bed, resting my back against the headboard. "How're you feeling" I asked Pepper. "Hell. I feel like hell. What had happened yesterday? Do you remember?" I closed my eyes to remember yesterday's event, but even a glimpse of what happened is a blur to me, except for one; the one that happened before we went home. It flashed back to me the kissing scene of Clint and Hannah. _Oh I feel horrible._ "No, I don't remember." I replied. I don't want Pepper to know what had happened, not for now.

Pepper stood up and wobbled towards the bathroom. She closed the door with force. "Sorry." She said. After a moment or so I heard someone vomits. It continues for half a minute. "Pepper, are you okay?" I asked while clutching my head. I tried to stand I can't seem to find my balance. I tried again but this time taking small steps. As I approached the bathroom door, I knocked three times and asked again. "Pepper, are you okay?"

"Yes… yes I'm fine." I slid against the door and rest my head on the door frame.

I didn't know that I've fallen asleep until the door to the bathroom opened; I almost tumbled on the tiled floor. "Hey, I didn't know you're there. Sorry." Pepper said already freshened up and look a lot better. She helped me stand up as I entered the bathroom to clean up myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I'm such a mess. _I brushed my teeth first for about five minutes, because I lost my coordination, before I head to the shower.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

When I woke up it's already 5:00 in the evening. I still feel like shit but a lot better than when Bobbi kicked me out of bed. My head stopped spinning but my eyes still drooped out. I went to the bathroom to see how messed up I was. As I faced the mirror a hideous monster popped up in front of me. I then realized that I'm still wearing the clothes from last night. _That's why I feel uncomfortable sleeping._ I shed off my clothes and slump them on the bathroom floor. I walked in the shower and turned on the faucet and feel the cold drops of the water as it touches my skin. I took a bath for half an hour and enjoyed every moment under the shower. I dried myself with a white towel hanging beside the shower curtain and wrapped it around my waist. I gathered my clothes and tossed them in the hamper as I walked back to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialled Bobbi's number and hit the call button. I waited for her to pick up. _"Clint! I thought you won't wake up. I'm glad you remember to call."_ I head Bobbi teasing from the other line. "Yeah. Well, are you free tonight?" I asked. _"Yes. Same place, same time?"_

"That's what I'm thinking. So, you call Bruce, because I want to know everything I missed. I'll be on my way."

_"So am I. You're so dead Clint Barton. Ok I'll call him after we hang..."_ I pressed the end button before she can finish her sentence. I opened my cabinet and wore freshly washed underwear, a blue shirt with black stripes, a khaki coloured pants and a pair of slippers. I ran downstairs to say goodbye to my folks and then I went to the driveway and drove off to the said meeting place.

When I arrived at the café the place was full of people. It's understandable because it's Sunday night and a lot is savouring their time before the go to work tomorrow. I ordered a cup of brewed coffee and a sandwich. _I am really starving_. I settled on the farthest cubicle to be far from annoying people who talk so loud like they own the place. I sent a text message to Bruce and Bobbi to inform them where I am. Minutes later they arrived at the café. "Well that was fast." I greeted them while munching a big bite of the sandwich. "Well obviously, Bruce here is ready to go and just waiting for a call. So that cut off our travel time." Bobbi said while Bruce nodded in agreement. "So what's the catch? I didn't actually remember everything from yesterday. What had happened?" I asked, gulping a mouthful of my freshly brewed coffee. "You kissed Hannah." I was surprised by the revelation. "I would never do that." I said defensively. "But you did, actually." He showed me a picture in his mobile phone. _I don't believe this._ "It's been circulating around the internet lately; it started this morning. It was posted on Facebook and everyone was tagged on the picture." _Oh shit._ _Seriously?_ I slouched at the couch where I'm seating. And then the memory of yesterday's events flashed back to me; Natasha and Steve sharing a kiss. I cringed at the thought of them, together. "Well, I guess it's not a big deal anymore. The woman I love has found her happiness." I blurted out. "What? I'm not getting this. You're giving up on Natasha? What had happened to you, Barton?"

"Nothing. I'm just being realistic. It's obvious that they like each other and…" And then Bobbi slapped me hard on the face. "Stop! Listen Barton, you're not giving her up."

"But…"

"No buts, Barton. You spent more than two years of your life courting her, trying to be close to her. And now you're saying you're giving up on her, because of a fucking kiss that could mean nothing." I was stupefied by Bobbi's words.

_She has a point, two years is no joke but with the recent events that are unfolding simultaneously, I feel like everything I've invested on is gradually slipping through my fingers._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for the delay**

**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Natasha Romanoff_

It was start of the week again. As per my usual endeavours I always check the bulletin board to keep me updated to the different school activities. I saw that Pepper has pinned up the teaser poster of the upcoming senior's night party that will happen on December, as Clint has suggested. _It seems like Pepper has taken to account Clint's suggestion. Speaking of Clint, I wonder how he is today. _

I walked to my Science class hoping that I'll see him there but surprisingly he's still not on his chair at this hour. _He's always ahead of me in coming to this class. I wonder where he has been. _I settled on my seat shrugging off the thought of Clint. I opened my Science book to keep myself busy while waiting for Mr Coulson, but I cannot focus on studying because I'm worried about Clint. _Was something happened to him?_ Suddenly, Mr Coulson entered the room and collected our home works before starting with today's lesson. He looked a little bit tired maybe because of the party last Saturday but he still manages to deliver a high energy lecture as he always does in our class. Thirty minutes has passed and still no sign of Clint. I shrugged the thought out of my mind and focused in Coulson's lecture.

The bell rang and everyone gradually exited the door. I heard Mr Coulson called my name and asked me to come near to his desk. "Natasha, if you see Clint around the campus, kindly tell him I need to see him in my office, alright?" I nodded at him and then walked outside the hallways. As I stepped out of the room someone called my name, it's Anne from the school publication. "Natasha, have you seen Clint? I need to interview him for the school paper."

"Nope, I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, shucks. Do you know where I can contact him, like his mobile number?" She seemed tense and very agitated; _maybe she has a deadline to beat,_ so I just gave her his number. "Thanks Natasha. Can I ask another favour? Please if you see him today, can you please tell him to go to my office immediately?"

"Sure."

"Thank you again, Natasha."

I traversed the empty corridor aimlessly after Anne walked away. _Where to go, where to go? _I decided to go to the library but immediately cancelled out the idea because the library is too cold and too quiet to my liking. So I decided to stroll around the whole campus just to kill time.

It is undeniably that today is such a wonderful day. The sun is shining brightly on a cloudless sky. The wind breezing through the open space making the leaves rattle in unison. I hear the school's marching band practicing at this in the field, tuning their instruments to perfection. Two birds flew in front of me and settled on a branch chirping happily.

And then I saw the school's basketball team but obviously Clint's not with them. They said hi to me for formality's sake and then one of them said to me. "Natasha, if you see Clint tell him that we'll have an early practice today at around four in the afternoon." _That's the third favour I received today that involves Clint. Where the hell is he anyway?_

I saw Bruce sitting on one of the benches reading something. _Maybe he knows where Clint is._ I walked towards him and greeted him like the usual. "Good morning Bruce. How're you?" I asked him. "May I?" I gestured to sit beside him. "Sure, no problem." He slides sideways, giving me a space to sit. "How're you?" I asked him again. "I'm fine. And you?" he asked back as he tentatively put down what he's reading. "Same old, same old. How's the party? I heard you got drunk." I teased him. I'm never close to Bruce but I feel comfortable talking to him. He's not intimidating as others put it. "Yeah, unfortunately. But I'm glad Clint's there to babysit me. Well before he became drunk as well." He laughed. _Clint. _"Speaking of Clint, I wonder, how long have you been friends?"

"Well, we've known each other since kindergarten. People didn't believe we're best friends at first because of our opposite personality but I guess we just don't care what others say. Clint's a great friend; he's actually the only person I can truly say to be my friend. But then there's Bobbi, but that's a different story. I remember there's this one time that I really, really want this toy I saw in the store. I told him what it looked like and the name of the store where I found the toy. The thing is I don't have enough money to buy it. I went on and on about it because my parents don't want to buy it for me because they deemed it useless. But when Christmas came, he hand me a package wrapped in a Christmas themed wrapper with a card saying _'To: Bruce, Merry Christmas. From: Clint'_. I ripped off the wrapper and opened the box revealing the gift I've been waiting for – a red vintage toy car. I was so happy back then, not knowing where he got the money, since we're still kids then. Next thing I know he's grounded for a whole month." He gave a small laugh at the story, remembering the past. "How much was it cost? The toy car, I mean."

"$20." We burst into laughter at the revelation. "Did he tell you how he got the money?"

"Yes. And he stole it from his parents. I don't know how he did it, but he only admitted that to me when we were in 6th grade." He sighed. "That's why I love that guy, even though sometimes he's nuts and very impulsive but never did I give up on him or our friendship." He gave me a sincere smile, which he rarely gives to people. We sat there for half an hour savouring the silence and enjoying the peacefulness of the surroundings. Bruce resumed to his reading while I hum softly. "Do you know where Clint's whereabouts?"

"He didn't attend your class, did he?" I just nodded. "Maybe he's in the parking lot where students rarely park at the back of the old music room." I mapped out his location in my head. "Right. I got to go, I need to find him, a lot of people are looking for him." Bruce smiled. "Okay. Nice talking to you, Natasha."

"Same here." I began to walk to my destination when Bruce halted me. "Oh, if you find him, please tell him to call me. We have unfinished business to deal with." I nodded and smiled at him.

It's a five minute walk from the bench where I came from to the isolated parking lot behind the old music room, which is now used as storage. I saw Clint's car parked at the said open space, trunk facing the entrance of the parking lot. He's sitting on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette. "And when did you learn how to smoke?" I greeted him. He just looked at me; his piercing blue eyes connected to mine. "Go away!"

"Is that how you treat a 'concerned' friend?"

"Did Bruce send you here?"

"Yes." He huffed shook his head. He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and attempted to light another one. I grabbed it just in time. "Hey. Give that back." He yelled. "No! You know the rules. Students are prohibited to smoke in school grounds, that's a ground for suspension, Clint."

"Fuck the rules. Give it back to me." He stood up and faced me. "I don't want you to get suspended again, not because of your irrationality." He looked annoyed. "Fine! Have it your way." He let out another stick from his back pocket and lights it. He puffs the smoke and smirked. I threw the crumpled cigarette that I was holding and walked over to him. "Why are you so stubborn, Clint Barton?" I said annoyingly while I try to snatch his cigarette out of his hand. We wrestled on the parking lot for a minute until he unexpectedly dropped it. "Ha!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What's your problem, huh? Why are you here? What do you want from me? Oh, that's right. You also want to kiss me, just like everyone else on the internet?" He taunts. I walked over to him and slapped his face as hard as I could. "Will you shut up?" _Silence. _"I probably deserve that." He said while touching his face. "I-I just want to talk to you." I said meekly. "What do you want to talk about?" His breath smelled alcohol as he speaks. "Are you drinking?" He tensed. "It's none of your business." He walked over to his car, pretending to find something. I followed him and positioned behind him. "Answer me, or else." I raised my arms again. Seeing the threat, he conceded. "Yes. Happy?"

"Not quite." He scoffed. _It's now or never. _"What happened last Saturday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's between you and Hannah?"

"So, you've seen the pictures? I was drunk, okay. I don't know it happened. The last thing I remember is I'm drinking my ass off at the bar, frustrated about the game."

"Pictures? You're frustrated about what?" I asked blankly.

"Uhh… Nothing." He straightened up. "Okay, I know you're here because you want to know if Hannah and I have a thing going on." _How did he know that?_ "It's on the internet. Everybody wants to know the real score. To tell you the truth, we don't. I barely know her and I can now honestly say that she's obsessed with me." He opened a can of Heineken. "So, nothing? I mean you and Hannah, it's nothing, right?"

"Definitely." Suddenly, I feel happy, calm, and contented. I snatched the beer out of his hand and drink it. He sneered and opened another one. "How did you buy these?"

"Just drink. Don't ask." He commanded. Silence took over us until Clint asked. "How about you, is there something going on between you and Steve?" I felt my heart jump at the mention of Steve's name. "Not that I'm aware of. I haven't actually talked to him after last Saturday's party." _I'm just afraid that it would ruin our friendship. I hope not. I don't know what to do if that happens._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Clint Barton_

"Last two minutes." The commentator announced. I was sweating hard and I'm feeling tired. I haven't been substituted since second quarter and I can feel my body's giving up. 64-69 is the score in favour of Gotham High. Five points to go, no actually six. Six points to go and we'll beat the shit out our opponent. But I don't think I can last for two minutes. I was panting. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grabbed the ball passed by Robert. I analysed the situation, two men are teaming against Mark. Clark is open to the right but Chris has a lot more chance in shooting the ball. I ran forward, faking a shot to distract my guard and then passed the ball to Chris. He grabbed the ball with precision and took the shot. "Three-points." I heard the commentator said over the speakers. _Yes. We could still make it. _Gotham's ball. _We need to keep our defences tight. _With only one minute left on the clock I started to get nervous. I shifted my focus and get my head in the game. The players of Gotham High are now playing the game, passing the ball to each other to buy time. _Shit. I hate it when they do this. _However, it seems like the gods are in our favour as a player suddenly slipped the ball from his hands. Robert intercepted the ball and run towards the opposite court. I hear the crowd cheer as the adrenaline began to pump again. _Thirty seconds_. Robert passed the ball to Mark as he was stopped by a player from the opposing team. Mark tried to take the advantage to shoot the ball but he was blocked by the tallest player in the game. He tried to find an opening around him but he couldn't seem to see a way around him. Luckily Clark was open and Mark passed the ball to him. _Fifteen seconds_. My heart pumped so fast I can hear it beating. It's deafening. Chris is boxed out by two players leaving me the only open player who can take the shot. Clark passed the ball to me and with no hesitation I let the ball fly. _Five_. The ball's in the air, I can feel the intensity of the uncertainty. _Four_. Everything runs in slow motion. I blocked out my senses, trying to focus only on the ball. _Three_. The ball touches the board. _Two_. It circled around the edge of the ring. _Three points._

_One_.

_Natasha Romanoff_

I was invited to the small gathering of the Basketball team in celebration of their first round victory against Gotham High. Clint invited us – Pepper, Tony, and I to join his team in celebrating their win. I also saw Bruce and Bobbi. "Clint, man, Congratulations. I keep on replaying the game in my 72" HD TV, especially your winning shot." Tony mimicked Clint's posture. "So proud of you man! So proud of you."

"Thank you, so much. I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You can go sit with Bruce over there. I'll join you in a bit."

The food was served minutes later and everyone's enjoying each other's company. There are teasing here and there and they are all laughing and reminiscing the recently concluded game between Marvel High and Gotham High. Obviously, Clint's the star of the night, the game player, and I know he's used to this kind of attention but right now he seems uncomfortable. He keeps looking at our direction and every time our eyes meet he immediately looks away. I smiled and immersed myself in the celebratory mood of the team.

Everyone's happily eating and talking when unexpectedly someone came to us and said. "I'm sorry, I'm late." It was Steve. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Steve. Come and join us." Coach Doyle broke the silence. "I invited Steve here because he has helped me come up with an effective game plan with our game today." The team is still silent. "Alright." Clint stood up. "To the real play maker." He held up his drink, inviting us to have a toast. "Cheers." Everyone howled and clapped. "Welcome to the team, Steve." They shook hands and sat down side by side.

_Clint Barton_

As the night deepened, the celebration is only starting to heat up. Coach Doyle has ordered two pitchers of beer for all of us to share, but Bruce stuck to his bottomless iced tea. "C'mon man, one drink."

"No, I think I'll let this pass. I don't want to get drunk in this place. Oh no erase that, I don't want to get drunk at all."

"But a drink wouldn't hurt." Bruce shook his head and had a sip of his much loved iced tea. "I'll take that, lover boy. Thank you." Bobbi took the glass off my hand. "So, what's the stunt a while a go? Complimenting Steve and stuff." She smirked. "Well, he deserves it. He contributed to our win. And besides I can feel that Natasha's starting to like me."

"You're friends, it's given that she likes you."

"No, I mean, like me 'like' me." She just raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy? I think we have a progress."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Clint." She said, pointing her lips to the direction where Steve and Natasha are talking. I frowned at the sight of them talking alone. "You know, I think I need some fresh air."

"I thought you'd never ask."

_Natasha Romanoff_

I was having fun talking to Bruce, Pepper, and Tony when Steve tapped my shoulder. "Can we talk?" He whispered, as he looked over to my company. Pepper nodded trying to hide her smile. "Just get her back here before 10, she has a curfew." Tony joked, sounding really like my father. I made a sarcastic laugh while looking at Tony. Bruce just laughed at the mockery.

We distanced ourselves from the others. Steve spoke first. "I know you said I should take this off my mind, but I can't. I'm bothered with what happened to us in Tony's party. I thought I've ruined our friendship, and I don't want that to happen. Natasha…"

"Steve, forget. I'm okay. We're friends. It's just a simple dare and you did it like a man. It's nothing, and our friendship is still intact." _I'm feeling that this wouldn't turn out good._ "… I think I'm falling for you." He concluded. He looked at me, straight into the eyes. I was mesmerized by his revelation. _Is this true?_ I secretly pinched my leg to make sure I'm awake. He gave me his sweet smile. My heart beat fast whenever he wears that smile. "I don't know what to say." I said flatly. "You don't have to say anything." He hugged me tightly. _I'm still in shock. I don't know what to do. _"Should we go back?"

"Yes, I think we should." I saw Clint and Bobbi exited the restaurant as Steve escorted me back to our table.

When we reached the table, I gestured to Pepper to follow me to the bathroom. I excused myself hoping that Pepper is trailing behind me. I went inside the girl's room first and paced back and forth. Pepper burst the door open. "What happened?" "He said he's falling for me." "Who?" "Steve."

_Clint Barton_

"How're you feeling?" Bobbi asked. "Better." I smiled back at her. We stood at the pavement just outside the restaurant, feeling the chilly November breeze. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Bobbi. "Gentleman. I like it. Such an endangered species nowadays." She joked. "I know." I winked at her. "So what's your plan? The senior's party is next month, and you still haven't told me what you're going to do."

"Well. I bought her a gift last Wednesday, and that's what I'm planning to give her on senior's night."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you. It's a secret." I snickered.

"I thought we don't keep secrets?"

"It's a necklace with her name on it. It's kind of cheesy but it's decent." Bruce interrupted. "Aww. Why'd you tell her? It's supposed to be a surprise." I acted like I'm hurt. "And how do you plan to tell her?" Bobbi asked. "On the rooftop, where Bruce and I spend most of our free time."

"Good." We remained there listening to the music playing from a distant radio. It's faint but it's still audible. "Can you hear it?"

"What?" "The song! Our song." I listened intently. I smiled when I finally heard Edwin McCain singing _Couldn't Ask For More_. Bobbi hugged me and rested her head on my chest. She began to sway to the music. I hugged her and swayed with her; dancing on our old forgotten song. "I miss you Clint." She said. I was shocked with what she said, but loosened up easily. "I know, and I miss you too." We stood there cherishing our moment. And then I heard my teammates tease us. We broke off and looked at them sheepishly. "It's time to go home mate. You can continue that at home." Robert shouted. Everyone laughed. "I think it's time to go home." I said to Bobbi. I called Bruce and we head to my car.

_Natasha Romanoff_

I felt my stomach twisted at the sight of Clint and Bobbi hugging. They're intimately into each other. _They're just… perfect._ Overwhelming emotions took over me that I instinctively held Steve's hand tightly. He looked at me in confusion. "Why? Is there something wrong?" I was surprised by his inquiry. "N-no. It's just, it's cold out here, and the wind gives me chills." He offered his jacket and wrapped it around me as he held me closer to his body, and we walked straight to Tony's car to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Clint Barton_

Tonight's the night. The moment I've been waiting for has finally arrived. I'm feeling nervous, _well it's inevitable_, but I'm determined to end the mystery tonight. I've written the final note that I will place on Natasha's locker instructing her to go to the rooftop of the sports complex. I've also written a note inside the box where my gift is. This will be perfect. _I hope._

It's 7:00pm on my watch, just in time to go to the senior's ball. I looked at the mirror to check my appearance. "You can do this Clint." I said to myself while looking at my reflection. I grabbed my coat that is hanging at the back of my chair and head downstairs. I bid goodbye to my parents and drove off to Bobbi's house. I asked Bobbi to be my partner, actually, she insisted because she doesn't want to miss the event that will happen tonight.

I parked in front of her house and walked over to the front yard. I rang the doorbell and someone greeted me at the door. "Wow Clint, you look dashing in your suit. Come in, come in. Bobbi will go down in a minute."

"Thank you Mrs Morse." She leads me to their receiving area and instructs me to sit down on the sofa. Her father is sitting on the opposite couch, which makes our encounter utterly awkward. I sat on the sofa quietly, intimidated by the scrutinizing look of Bobbi's father. It's quite understandable because Bobbi's an only child and Mr Morse is very protective of her. That's why when we broke up, he's furious that he almost went over our house and beat me to death. Fortunately, Bobbi and her mom calmed him down.

After a minute of sitting steadily with her father, Bobbi slowly descends on the stairs. She's beautiful. She wore a pair of very tall high heels that made it match our height. She smiled an innocent, sweet smile I always adore. "Hey, beautiful." I commented. Bobbi and her mother laughed while her father cleared his throat loudly, making sure that his presence is felt. "Dad." Bobbi glared at her father. "You look beautiful honey." Her father complimented. "Thank you, Dad." She walks over to her father and gives him a tight, passionate hug. She then turns to me and asked "Ready to go, handsome?"

"After you." Bobbi walks outside while I trail behind. "Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Morse. I'll take care of your daughter and I'll drive her home once the party's over." I slightly bowed my head to show my respect to them. "Take care you two. Enjoy the night." Mrs Morse said as we drove off to Marvel High.

"Your father still doesn't want me." I told Bobbi. "Yeah. Pretty much. But he's getting better. He can control himself now. I'm telling you, it's an improvement." She said winking at me. "So, you know who Bruce will bring tonight?" "Nope. No idea. He said he's bringing someone special."

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Natasha, hurry up. Tony's going to be here any minute. You still hadn't put your make up on. C'mon I'll help you." Pepper said looking very tensed and agitated. "I'll do it, just zip me up."

"Honey, Tony's outside waiting for both of you."

"Oh shit, Tony's here."

"You go down; I'll follow in a second."

"Okay. Just hurry up. We'll be waiting downstairs." Pepper, Tony, and I decided to be each other's dates, but that set up makes me feel like a third wheel to their seemingly perfect, but undisclosed relationship. I was expecting Steve to ask me but he's acting strange the past week. He distanced himself from us and avoided us for the rest of the week, that's why we need to work double time to finish the preparation on time. "Natasha! C'mon. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming." I take a look on the mirror before I go downstairs. _Don't let him ruin your night, Natasha. This is going to be a perfect night._ I clutched my bag and head downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents and Tony drove us to the party.

_Clint Barton_

I parked behind a large black truck that stunned me and Bobbi. "Wow! Look how big his ego is; too bad he has a small dick." Bobbie commented. "Just let it go. C'mon." As we're striding to the gymnasium we saw Bruce walking with his date. We waited for them to come near and have our compliments. She's familiar. It seemed I'd seen her before but I can't remember where. _Is she from Math class? Or History? Obviously not in my Science class. I should really pay attention to my classmates from now on. _ "Hi guys, you two look amazing tonight." Bruce said. "You're not bad yourself. Would you like to introduce us to you date." I courteously said. "Well, this is Ms Betty Ross, a colleague" Bruce replied. "I'm glad I now have a name of the beautiful lady that makes my best friend constantly smile. So, shall we go in?" I let Bruce and Betty pass first. "She's beautiful." Bobbi joked. "I know, Bruce sure has a good taste in women. What can I say, I've influenced him so much

" "Ugh. Shut up. Come let's get ourselves some punch. I'm getting thirsty."

We head to the snacks table where different kinds of biscuits, designed with yuletide touch, were laid off. I munched a handful as Bobbi gave me a glass of the mixed drink. "Well, have you seen Natasha yet?" Bobbi asked, drinking her punch. Bruce then came rushing to where we're standing. "So what's the plan, guys?"

"I think Natasha's not here yet; we'll just wait for her to arrive. You already know what you're going to do, right?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to get her to the lockers where she'll see your note. And I'll make sure that she'll go." Bruce said reassuringly. "While Bobbi and I will be waiting at the roof top." I finished.

It was 7:30 pm when most of the people arrived at the gymnasium, including Natasha. She's with Pepper and Tony. _She looked beautiful, as always, but she seemed sad and agitated. Where's her date, anyway?_ _I wondered if Steve has asked Natasha for tonight's event._ Pepper waved to our direction and tugged Tony towards us. "Hey guys, glad you came. Oh Clint, thank you for your idea. I thought this wouldn't be possible. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Babe, aren't you going to thank me too? I did most of the work here." Tony complained. Pepper kissed him on the lips. "Don't whine Tony. Of course I'm thankful for your help." She kissed him a second time. "Ugh, get a room." I said.

Betty came right up to us and whispered to Bruce. Bruce smiled and whispered back to her. "Uhm, I want you all to meet Betty. Betty these are my friends – Pepper, Tony Stark, and Natasha."

"Hi." She said sweetly. "Hey, excuse us but Bobbi and I need to do something important."

"Yeah, see you guys, around. Have a sweet night Betty." I patted Bruce's shoulders to remind him of his task. He nodded in agreement.

We went first to the lockers to put the note on Natasha's locker before we head to the sports complex to arrange the things for the night. _This will be it._ _The perfect night._

_._

_Natasha Romanoff_

Around 7:30 pm when we arrived at school. People are also starting to arrive. Although the poster stated that the party will start at 7:00 pm, it's natural for people to come in late. I stepped down to Tony's car and searched for a familiar face in the sea of senior students coming in. _I wonder if Steve has arrived. He's never talked to me this past week._ The week after he has professed his feelings to me we were happily enjoying each other's company. He's a sweet guy and he really knows how to take care of a woman. He has a good sense of humour that adds to his overwhelming charm. We were happy, the happiest I can be, I could say, but something went wrong and everything crumbled down. _I don't know what happened but I'm determined to find out._

The gymnasium transformed drastically. The decorations were Christmassy but it still fits for a party mood. Tony has done a very good job in decorating the place. "So how'd you like it? I'm brilliant, right?." Tony boasted. "It's amazing, Tony." Pepper said, mesmerized. The music has this soft-alternative rock playing that sets up the mood.

Pepper suddenly waved enthusiastically to someone in the opposite direction. I saw Bobbi, Bruce and… _Clint._ I smiled involuntarily at the sight of him. _He's extremely gorgeous tonight. He really prepared for this event, huh._ We approached them at the snack table. "Hey guys, glad you came. Oh Clint, thank you for your idea. I thought this wouldn't be possible. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Babe, aren't you going to thank me too? I did most of the work here." Tony complained. Pepper kissed him on the lips. "Don't Tony. Of course I'm thankful for your help." She kissed him again. "Ugh, get a room." Clint joked.

A girl suddenly walked to Bruce's side and whispered in his ear. Bruce smiled and whispered back. "Uhm, I want you all to meet Betty. Betty these are my friends – Pepper, Tony Stark, and Natasha."

"Hi." She said softly. "Hey, excuse us but Bobbi and I need to do something important." Clint said. "Yeah, see you around, guys. Have a sweet night Betty."

"So, Betty, right? Where did you two meet?" I asked curiously. "He's my neighbour. And also our parents have been friends for a long time, which make us friends as well. And also, we're both interns in…" We were interrupted by a loud cheering and clapping of the people inside the gym. "Who's that?" I heard Pepper asked. "It's Steve!" Tony exclaimed. I tiptoed to have a peak of the new comers. _Steve. But who's..._ "Who's that girl?" Bruce finished what I have been thinking.

_Bruce Banner_

Steve entered the gymnasium with a girl clinging on his arms. He seems restless but he handles himself quite well. I don't know why everyone is cheering at their entrance, I see nothing special. "Who's that girl?" I asked. I looked back at my friends and saw their shocked expression. Betty held my arms tightly and looked intently to Steve and his mysterious girl. I observed Natasha's expression. She's tense and shaking. Her face expressionless but I see tears pooling on her eyes.

"That's your friends, right?" I hear the girl spoke. "They're the one you're talking about. C'mon let's say hi." Steve seemed reluctant but he gave in and walked towards our direction. There was an awkward silence when they're finally near our place. Steve looked nervous than he was when they entered the gym. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief. The mystery girl is all smiles and very eager to make friends but she's waiting for Steve to initiate the pleasantries. Everyone's quiet in our area while the others are starting to enjoy the night. After a minute of silence, I cleared my throat that made everyone startle. "Hi." Steve croaked. He cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt and repeated his greeting. I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Clint, telling me that everything is set. _It's not a good timing and I'm feeling that this is going to be a long night for everyone._

"So…" Steve continued. "Everyone, this is Peggy."

"Peggy." Natasha said coldly. She's staring blankly at Steve. "Right. So, we met in a summer camp."

"Summer Camp. How come you didn't tell us that?"

"I told you. It was during our assembly…"

"Right, I remember." Natasha responded emotionless; Pepper hold Natasha's arm. "Natasha."

"I'm okay, Pepper." She looked at the couple again. "How long have you been together?"

"3 months. We'll be celebrating our…"

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Natasha snapped. It's now evident that Natasha's shaking because of anger. "Steve, how long have you been together?" "Natasha." Steve said. "Answer the question, Steve!"

"3 months, but…"

"So everything you told me is a lie?"

"Natasha." Now, everyone in the gymnasium is looking at us. "Because I feel betrayed Steve." Tears started rolling down her face. "You made me believe that you really have fallen for me. That what we have, it's perfect. And what you had…" she said, pointing to Steve and Peggy. "is just a fucking summer fling! You made me fall for you. You made me care for you. You made me LOVE you." Natasha shouted. "We were so happy after the night you said you love me. Ugh. I knew it's too good to be true. But now, I feel, I feel… Shit… Shit… Shit." Natasha cried in front of everyone. "I hate you Steve. I fucking hate you." Natasha ran towards the exit, crying.

I immediately sent a text message to Clint.

_Natasha Romanoff_

I don't know what to feel. I ran off from them, leaving everyone hanging. _Fucking Steve Rogers. Mr Perfect. Ugh. Why did I ever let myself believe in everything he said? He never loves me; I'm just someone who he needs because her fucking girl friend is away. I'm so stupid to fall for that. He played me. He took advantage of me, of my feelings for him. I feel stupid now. Seeing his girlfriend really makes me jealous. Jealous that I'm should be the one beside Steve, clinging on his hands, happy waving and talking to others. _"Natasha. Natasha. Wait." I heard Steve shouting behind me. And adding to the cliché I stumbled down the concrete, good enough I didn't hurt myself. Steve caught up on me and tried to help me to stand up. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I swayed on my feet and fell down again. _Fucking high heels._ Steve gently hold my shoulders and assisted me to get up. I turned around and faced him. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you made me feel that everything about us is so damn right, when in fact it's totally wrong?"

"Natasha I'm sorry. I didn't know that Peggy…"

"Don't excuse yourself Steve. You've brought this to yourself. To us. To me. I'm just stupid to believe that everything you said is true."

"They're all true."

"Fuck you! Go back to your bitch. And don't you ever talk to me again." I kicked my shoes of and ran away. "Natasha!" I heard him shout for my name.

_Clint Barton_

_Why is he taking so long? _"He should be here thirty minutes ago. What's keeping him so long?" Bobbi said. "Good thing it's windy up here, and also I can honestly say that the view here is spectacular."

"That's why I like it here." I checked my mobile but still no message from Bruce. I stand beside Bobbi and looked at the view. I cannot enjoy the ambiance up here because I'm pre-occupied with the thought of Natasha. Then my mobile vibrated in my hands that made me jerk from where I'm standing. "What happened?" Bobbi inquired. I read the message Bruce sent. "Shit."

"Why? What did Bruce say?"

"Something… happened back there."

"What? Oh give me that!" Bobbi snatched my phone and read the message. "Oh." She looked at me. Then we saw someone running. We both looked down and saw Natasha running in her bare feet. We looked at each other and nodded. We rushed down the sports complex and ran after her. "Natasha!" I shouted but I don't think she heard me. I looked back for Bobbi; she's clutching her feet and looked hurt. I ran back to her but she yelled. "Go! Go after her, stupid. I'm okay. I'll follow. Go!" I ran again and searched for Natasha. I called for her name. "Natasha! Natasha where are you? Natasha!" And I heard a soft sobbing. I followed the sound. "Natasha?" She looked at me, eyes puffy and filled with tears. She stood up and lunged at me. Her crying became worse. "Hey, it's alright. It's alright, I'm here. Don't worry." I hugged her, trying to comfort her, while caressing her hair. "Oh, Clint. I'm so stupid. I'm really, really stupid." She cried. "No, you're not stupid. Don't say that. Hush." I heard a panting behind us and looked back. Bobbi was sweating holding her shoes in her hand. I gave her a reassuring look and focused again on Natasha who has been crying the whole time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Clint Barton_

We parked in front of the café where Bobbi and I always hang-out. We walked inside the café and settled on the nearest available seat. Natasha sat beside me while Bobbi sat at the opposite, facing us. _Silence_. We sat in silence for five minutes before Bobbi broke the ice. "Ouch, my feet really hurts." She whined as she touched her feet. She looked at us and frowned. "Aren't you two going to talk?" Natasha and I both raised our heads and looked at her. "Ugh. I'll just go to the bathroom." Bobbi walked out.

Another silence filled the air between us. I saw Natasha twitched a little from the corner of my eye that made me shift my whole attention to her. "Are you cold?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes, still red from crying, spoke disappointment and sadness. "A little." I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. "Here, take this. I'll just buy us some beverages." I stood up and walked towards the cashier. I ordered a latte and a cappuccino for Bobbi and Natasha respectively, and I ordered a brewed coffee for myself.

I'm still confused by the sudden turn of events. Natasha's been crying the whole time and we can't extract any coherent information from her. I've never seen Natasha so vulnerable, except only when I trapped her inside the janitor's closet. She's hurt and whatever Steve did, it really affected her.

I came back to our table carrying a tray of coffees. I handed Natasha her drink and unloaded the remaining cups on the table. "Is Bobbi back yet?" I asked, stating the obvious. "No. I-I think she's still in the b-bathroom." She said stuttering. I sat down beside Natasha and fiddled the cup in my hands. Natasha sipped the hot drink in front of her and I saw her relaxed a bit. "Hard night, huh." I said, trying to start up a conversation. She slightly nodded in agreement. I looked down and stared at my coffee. I was debating inside my head whether it's appropriate to ask her or not. _C'mon Clint. She needs to get that out of her head. Make her talk. _Half of my mind's pushing me. _But what if she's not yet ready, and might be offended if I ask her what happened. Isn't it that something personal?_ The other half's trying to hold me back. "Clint." I heard a faint call of my name. I was cut off of my musing. I looked at Natasha blankly. "Thank you." She whispered. I smirked. "You're welcome." I said for formality's sake.

"God, I look so wasted." Bobbi said as she joined us in our table. "Whew. Running in heels feels like hell. I've got blisters at the back of my feet. Ugh. I don't know how they do it in the movies."

"Good thing you have your slippers."

"Yeah, such a coincidence. Hey, Natasha, are you okay in Clint's shoes? Are you sure you don't want to use my extra slippers?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." She said shyly. Bobbi gulped her latte. "God, that was refreshing." She had another drink then she settled the mug on the table. "So Natasha, what happened back there?" I was shocked at how straightforward she has asked her. I glowered at Bobbi, mouthing _What The Heck?_ "What?" She asked me. I didn't soften my stare at her, in fact I tried to appear sterner than ever. "Steve brought his girlfriend." Natasha said. Bobbi and I were both shocked at the revelation. "Steve has a girlfriend? And he didn't say it to you? I thought you're…"

"No. We never defined our relationship. Well, I thought we were, but obviously it's only me that thinks about it." Natasha said emotionless. She stared blankly at her coffee, water forming on her eyes. She held her head up and said. "Oh well, I'm such an idiot to believe that everything we have were true. I'm such…"

"Don't say it. You're not stupid. He's stupid for letting you go. He shouldn't have done that to you. He's a coward for not telling the truth. He's the idiot for making someone believe in his lies. You shouldn't have wasted your time on him. There are a lot of people out there who are far better than Steve Rogers, because you don't deserve a jerk like him." I almost screamed, clutching the mug hard inside my hands. I looked at them and they're staring at me. Natasha bowed her head. "I'm sorry." I exited our table and headed to the bathroom.

_Crap! What have I done? _I'm angry. No, mad. Mad at Steve for making Natasha cry. Mad about myself for keeping my secret for too long. Mad about Natasha for being blind. _Oh God, why?_ I leaned down on the sink and looked myself at the mirror. I opened the faucet and splashed a handful of water on my face. I looked again at the mirror. _Don't fuck this up, Clint. Keep your cool and don't let Steve ruin everything for you._

"I can do this." I touched my chest to feel the gift I prepared for tonight. _Nothing._ I frisk my body and searched every pocket of my clothes. "Shit!" I said when I remembered where I'd put the customized necklace I bought for Natasha.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

It's been a minute since Clint has gone to the bathroom. He left me alone with Bobbi. I've met Bobbi Morse once, back when I was still a naïve, unattractive, nerd girl. She's still with Clint then. I remembered her unbridled personality; her strong and intimidating presence. I know she's sweet and approachable, and I know she's also a fun communicator, but I feel uneasy in front of her tonight; maybe because I'm wasted because of the crying. I looked the direction of the bathroom where Clint has gone and wondered when he's going back. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's just… he just needs to cool off, that's all." Bobbi said, sipping her coffee. I sighed. "So tell me, how does you feel right now?" I raised my head at the question and gave Bobbi a confused look. "What?"

"Oh c'mon, don't keep it to yourself. One way of moving on from a traumatic experience is to share what you feel."

"I-I feel numb. I don't know what exactly I'm feeling right now. I just… want to sleep this through." She gave me her pity look, like she wanted to give me a hug. I forced a smile on my face to assure her that I'm okay. She sipped again on her drink and looked at her watch. I also checked the time on my watch – it's 10:45 in the evening. _I wonder how the party's going. Did I disrupt it or did they continue the night despite what happened. Oh I've ruined the evening for Pepper. _"Did it hurt?" I asked Bobbi, cutting of my worries towards the senior's party. "What?"

"Did it hurt?" I repeated. "When Clint ended your relationship?"

"Oh – " She said surprised. "Yes. It was hard at first because he's my first love."

"But how did you…"

"Reconcile? Well it's not easy, but he's the one who made the first move. He texted me and sent me emails every day. You might think that he's tough, but in reality Clint's a softie. Oh don't tell him I told you that." She winked at me. I laughed a little at what Bobbi revealed. I never thought that he has a soft side. _If there's a possibility for them to mend things, maybe Steve and I can resolve this problem. But when?_

Clint came back from his solitary moment in the bathroom. "What'd I miss?" He seemed to be in a good mood now that he's cooled off. Clint has rolled up his sleeves, which revealed his arms. He has groomed his hair that flaunts the handsomeness of his face. I cleared my throat and sat up straight and drank my nearly cold coffee. "Oh nothing. Natasha and I were just bonding, right Natasha?" I just nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked while he sat beside me. I saw Bobbi smirked. "I'm okay. I'm okay, don't worry about me. I mean, I feel much better now, thanks." I looked at the features of his face but I hastily looked away from him when our eyes met. _What's this I'm feeling? I know Clint's gorgeous and all, whatever, but why am I feeling this way towards him. No, this is nothing. I'm vulnerable, I'm hurt; no, this is just a phase. _My heart's beating fast and I felt my hands sweating. I turned my attention to my coffee and drank the rest of its content.

* * *

_Clint Barton_

I drove Bobbi home because she's the nearest from the coffee shop. Also, she's tired and her feet really hurt. She bid us goodbye and went off the car. I opened the door for her and assisted her as she went down. She walked over to their front door and waved at us as I drove off their drive way. "So, where to go now?" I asked Natasha. "I don't know, anywhere is good."

"You don't want to go home, yet?" She shook her head. "But where do you want to go?" I asked her curiously. There are limited spots in the vicinity that I know. "Anywhere Clint, just, I don't want to go home yet."

"I thought you're tired?" I tried to lighten up the mood. "I don't know, I just want to forget everything even for a moment. Because I'm afraid that when I get back to my room everything will be…"

"Don't worry. I know just a place to hang-out." I cut her off.

As cliché as it seems but settling on a hill that views the whole city has some romantic feeling. We sat on the hood of my car looking at the vast urban jungle. I left the radio open hoping for some kind of old love song to play that can set up the mood. I laid my back on the windshield and looked up in the sky. I saw the million stars shining brightly, the stars that cannot be seen back in the city. And then I saw a falling star, but it was gone as briefly as it came. I don't believe in wishing on a falling star but on this occasion I tried to give in to the tradition. I closed my eyes and thought hard of my wish._ I wish that everything will turn out well. That this will still be a perfect night for me and Natasha, even with the recent events accounted tonight. That…_ "This is perfect, Clint." I was cut off of my wishing state. "W-what?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. "I said this is perfect, Clint. The view, the evening breeze, you, me, this hill, just perfect." She said turning her head to face me. She smiled, not the broken smile she showed in the café a while ago but the most beautiful she has given me since I don't know when. I can't help but to smile back at her. She looked back to the city below us and stared so far away. I looked again at the stars feeling elated. I closed my eyes as I listened to _Foreigner's I Want To Know What Love Is_ playing on the radio. _Of all the imperfections of the night, this is definitely one perfect moment._ I smiled at the thought, and savoured our intimate time together.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update last Saturday. It's because I was busy during the holidays. I hope this will make up for my absence.**

**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Quarter past 1 o'clock AM_

_Natasha Romanoff_

After a lovely night at the cliff that oversees the city, Clint finally drove me home from my miserable night. "So, are you okay?" He asked me after he stepped on the brakes and let the car stop in front of our house. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay now. Thank you Clint. Thank you for being my knight in shining armour. You really saved me from a disastrous night." Clint smiled and blushed a little bit. He turned off the engine and opened his door and alighted the car. He crossed the front of his car and went over to the passenger area. _What is he doing?_ I unbuckled my seat belt and as if it's on cue Clint opened the door and offered his hand to help me out. "Gentleman. I like it." I commented. I suddenly remembered Steve because of this gesture. Thoughts of him filled my mind, which made me sad and reminiscent. _Steve._ I didn't know how long I've been thinking of him but I was pulled back to reality when Clint asked me. "Are you you're now okay? Because it seems you're in deep thought." "Don't worry about me Clint, I'm fine. Thank you." I walked towards our porch and I heard Clint cleared his throat. I looked back to him with a confused look. "My coat." He said. I was surprised that I'm still wearing his coat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I've given this back." I said apologetically as I took off the clothing and handed it back to him. "Yeah. Well good night. Text me when you wake up." I was startled at what he said and made me stared at him in amazement. "You know… to know… that you're good." He added nervously. "Sure. 'night hot shot." I winked at him and walked straight inside. I heard him laughing as I closed the door.

''_night hot shot?' What a shame. I never called somebody like that. It's so lame and I didn't know why I said it. You're messed up, Natasha. You really are. What would he think of me? Ugh. I never should have said that. _I was pacing my room and debating in my head about what I've just said to Clint. _What if he'll interpret it differently? What's wrong with me? I just made this night a lot worse. What if he'll think that I'm hitting on him?_ I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how messed up I was the whole night. My hair was grungy and my eyes were red from crying, which smudged out the mascara. Good that that Bobbi was there and she helped me clean the make-up off my face. "I look like a trash." I undressed the gown I'm wearing and tossed it on the piled dirty laundry beside my bookshelf. I headed to the bathroom and prepared myself for a shower.

_Clint Barton_

"You're too close Clint. Too close. You're supposed to comfort her, not admit that you love her. Damn it." I was lecturing myself while traversing the highway. "Text me? Why would she text me? I'm not even her best friend to confide into. Clint Barton, you really messed this one up. Oh oh oh. What will she think? I can't even…" I stopped the car at the side of the road and slammed my head lightly on the steering wheel. I looked at the passenger seat and saw my coat untidily sitting there. I got and took out the gift I'm supposed to give Natasha tonight. I sighed. "I thought tonight's the night. It's almost perfect, almost." I imagined how everything transpired in the gymnasium. How everyone saw the confrontation? How Natasha confronted Steve? _Ugh, Steve._ The thought of him makes me angry because of his stupidity that affected all of us. I put the gift on the dashboard and headed home.

* * *

_7:45 AM_

_Clint Barton_

I woke up early in the morning. The clock read 5 am and the sun hasn't risen yet. I put on a loose, white shirt inside a sweater, jogging pants, and rubber shoes. I was going for a jog today. I grabbed my iPod and clipped it in the pocket of my jogging pants. I left my mobile phone considering that no one would text me this very early. I stealthily descended the stairs to avoid the waking up my family. I head to the front door and inhaled the chilly morning air. I started to jog until I get to my pace and I didn't stop until I reached five kilometres. Jogging makes me calm and relaxed. And this is also a time that I can contemplate on things I can barely think when I'm at home or in school.

_I don't know if I should be happy with the recent events happened especially with Natasha and Steve. I know what I think is definitely inappropriate but it's an opportunity for me to really make my move. I'm really sorry for them but Steve has brought that to himself. If what I heard was right, Steve really messed up his friendship with Natasha._ And then I replayed the scenes that happened the night before. Natasha and I on the hood of my car watching the city, listening to _Foreigner's I Want To Know What Love Is_ and savouring the moment we have. I can say that it's the most intimate moment we had and I hope that it's just the beginning of something special between us. I smiled at the thought of that moment and really couldn't erase that recent memory. _I love Natasha, and I'll show her that I am her man._

It almost 7 am when I arrived from my morning jog. My mom was preparing breakfast when I entered the house. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and bread toasts fill the air of the dining and receiving area. "Clint, go up and change, and hurry down and eat your breakfast." My mom called. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I took off my jogging clothes and wore a fresh pair of shirt and shorts. I got my mobile phone and was surprised to receive a message from Natasha. I didn't expect a text message from her but I'm happy she did.

'_Hey there sleepyhead. Wake up! Thank you for everything last night, Clint.'_ The message read. I don't know what to do. I read the message all over again. _Should I reply to her?_ My mind's a mess right now. I can't think clearly making me sweat profusely. I smiled, my mind filled with thoughts of Natasha, her short, wavy, and scarlet hair, her blooming eyes that pierce right through me making my stomach churn involuntarily, and her skinny but voluptuous body. My mind can't decide whether to reply to her message or not. My hands are sweating, making my mobile a little moist. Few more moments have passed before I decided to send her a reply in acknowledgement, but I don't know how to play it cool. _'Good morning Natasha. Feeling better?'_ I typed. I read what I wrote and cringed. _It doesn't sound natural._ I erased my previous message and typed another one that's more me. _'You're welcome.'_ My message read. _Why am I so dumb at this? _I erased again the previous message and retyped the first one. _'I hope you're feeling better already. You know that I'll always be here for you__.'_ I added to the message. I read the message again and again. _Ugh whatever._ I blindly pressed the send button and hoped for the best.

_Natasha Romanoff_

Mornings, the best part of the day. I woke up at my deep, dreamless slumber. I looked at my window and saw the light seeping through the vinyl blinds. I rose to a sitting position and leaned on the head board. I tried to remember everything the night before. Steve bringing his girlfriend. Me snapping at the moment I saw them. Steve and I running outside the gymnasium and told him I don't want him near me, again. Me crying my heart out before Clint comforted me. _Clint. _I smiled at the thought of Clint. _My knight in shining armour. _He looked utterly gorgeous last night and I can't help but to replay the moments we had at the coffee shop and specially on the cliff. I focused my imagination on every part of his face from his eyes, his prominent nose, his hair that was groomed in style, his bright and boyish smile, and his lips, his soft, red lips. I then remember what he said. _'… Text me when you wake up.' _His voice echoes in my head. _Should I text him? But what will I tell him?_ I got my phone on my side table and composed a message. _How would I address him? Is he even awake at the moment? Is he waiting for my text? What would he say if I don't send a message?_ My head is debating again. _Oh whatever. _I pressed the send button and hoped for the best.

I got up and walked over my study table. Last night's events really turned everything upside down, well maybe for me. I thought everything Steve and I had were true, were authentic, that finally I'm happy at someone's arms, which I thought, cannot happen to me, but everything was a fake. I gazed down at the clutter on my table – a spider necklace, a lot of crumpled papers, pencils that are in different shapes and sizes, and the bracelet that my secret admirer gave me. I sat down on the chair and raised the bracelet. I traced my fingers on the strands. _Clearly an un-experienced guy did this._ I wondered whether my secret admirer saw the commotion yesterday. I hope he don't because I'm so ashamed of what happened. _I wonder what he felt when he learned that Steve and I was an item? Nah! I know he's rejoicing right now, now that everything between Steve and I have messed up. When will he admit his feelings in front of me? I'm not demanding but I just want this, everything, to end, to have a peace of mind before I go to college. _I opened my drawer and got the note that came with the bracelet. _'For you'_ the message read, I turned over the note and saw the symbol – an arrow symbol. _An arrow? Haven't I seen that before?_ I creased my forehead and thought for a moment. I scrambled the things inside my drawer trying to remember where I've seen that logo. Then I saw Clint's crumpled doodle paper, the one I almost threw. On the faded drawings, I saw the similar insignia drawn on the note. I gasped at the realization. _Could it be? Could he be my secret admirer?_ My phone rang signalling that I received a message.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Natasha_ _Romanoff_

"Are you serious? How can he be your secret admirer?" Pepper asked for the fourth time. "Like I said, I don't know. I'm still not sure if he's really my secret admirer. All I said is that there's a resemblance with his drawing to my admirer's drawing, that's all." I explained. I accompanied Pepper today in her last minute Christmas shopping and because I still have a few to buy. Also, I really need to tell her about what I found out three nights ago. "I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Clint Barton has a crush on you?"

"Hey, we're still not sure about that. I know Clint, and I'm not his type. I'm far from Bobbi's qualities."

"What are you saying? You're beautiful; I mean you've improved a lot. No doubt he's fallen for you. But why would he resort to something like posing as a secret admirer. He's freaking Clint Barton." I smiled a bit at Pepper's comments about Clint as thoughts of him from our last encounter filled my memory. I can't shook off his gorgeous appearance that night, his dashing look on his suit, and his all-out signature smile that lights up the mood in my mind. _But why would he pose as my secret admirer, it's so not Clint._

We went in to an Italian restaurant to have lunch. We sat at the farthest cubicle because less people have occupied that area and all we need is to have a quieter place to talk. I still haven't got to ask what happened after the commotion I've caused in our senior's party. In all honesty, I'm a still ashamed of what I did that night, especially to Pepper who gave all her best efforts to make it happen. I felt I've betrayed her by my outburst. That's maybe the reason why I haven't got the courage to ask her about it. "How're you and Steve, anything significant? I mean I haven't had any news about his whereabouts after he and his partner stormed out the gymnasium. Has he texted you or has he called you or something?" I was startled with Pepper's inquiries. "No. He hasn't called or sent a text message. He hasn't communicated since that fateful night." I lied. As a matter of fact, Steve has contacted me since the day after the incident but I didn't want answer my phone. He alternately text and call me in an average of twenty times a day, but I'm still mad, and disappointed to talk to him.

A waiter came to us and gave us the menu. I waved him off and said that we'll call him if we're ready to order. As we're reading the menu I lowered it and spoke. "I'm sorry Pepper." She was surprised by what I said and looked at me in a questioning look. "I'm sorry for ruining the senior's night." Her face softened and smiled. "It's alright. Nobody anticipated what happened. And besides, it's not entirely ruined. The programme was continued while the teachers subdued the students. Oh and Fury called me in his office, but it's no biggie. I handled it perfectly." She gave me a reassuring smile. "So, what to order? Hmm." She said, grinning. I smiled and waved to the waiter signalling that we're ready to order. We ordered a risotto and seafood pesto and two glasses of iced tea. While eating Pepper spoke again about Clint being my secret admirer. "You know I still couldn't think that it's Clint. It doesn't seem a lot like him. It puzzles me, really, because knowing Clint, he's not that type of guy." I want to believe what Pepper has said but I still have the inkling that Clint is really my secret admirer; I just have to get more information.

After we ate our lunch, we continued our Christmas shopping. Out of the sudden we saw something, someone familiar. My heart jumped the second I saw him; his unkempt hair which I now find kind of sexy and manly, his face that creases every time he smiles, his eyes that's beautifully aglow and full of joy, his smile that… that makes my heart stop. _What's wrong with me? I never find Clint this attractive before, not this way, not with butterflies in my stomach._ "Look, it is Clint and Bobbi. C'mon let's say hi." Pepper said as she walked towards them. I wasn't able to halt her, so I just trailed behind her while I made myself presentable.

"Bobbi, Clint!" Pepper called out, waving to them. They both waved back and walked towards us. "Good to see you both here." Pepper greeted. "Looks like you've also gone shopping." She pointed at the bags Clint holds. "Yeah, it's good that Clint accompanied me today because I'm having a last minute Christmas shopping."

"Me too, actually!"

"Ugh, this is so exhausting. So many people to give gifts to."

"I know how you feel." Bobbi and Pepper laughed like they've known each other for a very long time, when in fact they've met only last year. Pepper's not a fan of popular girls because of their diva attitude. She prejudiced everyone that fall into that category; unfortunately she thought that Bobbi belonged to that group. They officially met at one of Tony's parties, and since then they seemed like best of friends. "So are you done with your shopping? You seem to have bought a lot." Clint commented. I was startled by his question because I was engrossed at the conversation of Bobbi and Pepper. I saw him smiling at me, carry loads of stuff. "Uhm… yeah, most of these are Pepper's. I've bought most of my Christmas gifts a week ago and these are just some others that I forgot." I replied, kind of intimidated by his presence. "Is mine in there?"

"No, actually you're not included in my list." I joked. Clint pouted and made a puppy-eye look. _Aww, he's so cute._ It's the first time I saw him do that and my heart thumped really fast. I can feel my face blushing, so I pretended to cough so I can have an excuse to turn around from him. "Something wrong?" Clint asked, concerned. I looked at him and he was back to his normal self, his gorgeous normal self. _Fuck! What's happening to me? I'm not this uncomfortable in front of Clint, why do I feel like this now? It's awkward._ "Uh, nothing. My… throat just itched." I said while clearing my throat. "Do you need some water?"

"No. I'm fine. It might be an allergic reaction, you know, because of the dusts." Clint smiled his cute, sweet smile and my heart started to melt. I held my composure and smiled back. I heard Bobbi asked Pepper if she wants to continue our shopping with them and have some dinner after, to which Pepper enthusiastically agreed.

_Clint Barton_

"Heya, lover-boy! You seem to light up from your foul mood, huh. Was it because _she's_ here?" I was looking uninterestedly at the displays at the department store when Bobbi snuck up behind me. I almost dropped a few of the bags I'm holding. I smiled back at her and pretended to check the nearest clothe hanging in-front of me. "What do you think should I buy for her?" I randomly asked Bobbi, who's now checking the other displays. "Hmmm. I don't know. What are you thinking of giving her?" she said as she showed me the dress she picked. I shrugged and gave her a much worse dress, she frowned but then smiled again. "Why not confess to her on Valentine's day? It'll be exactly three years since you gave her that bracelet."

"I'm thinking about that. But I don't know how I will say it. I don't want to repeat the grandeur of last time." I remembered the night of the senior's party, the plans and preparation that eventually put to waste. "I'm just being practical." I looked at the direction where Pepper and Natasha are standing and doing their shopping. I smiled secretly and turned back to Bobbi who is trying again another dress. "What do you think?" She asked me, as she placed the clothe in-front of her.

_Natasha Romanoff_

We spent two and a half hours shopping for Christmas gifts and we're all exhausted after we've paid for all the items. Clint carried almost all the shopping bags; a total of six bags, three on each hand, while we carry two bags each. "I'm starving." Bobbi broke off the silence. We all nodded as I feel the crunching of my stomach.

We found a Chinese restaurant at the third floor of the mall and settled in one of their comfortable chairs. The place is cosy and quite authentic. The ambiance is far from the wild city life and it is very peaceful and quiet.

We ordered savoury noodles and deliciously looking dim sums, partnered with bottomless iced teas. At first no one spoke as we indulged in to our orders, everyone's really hungry to talk. And then something unexpected happened. "Hey, hey. Clint. C'mon try this." Bobbi said as she offered her fork with a dim sum sticking on it. Clint just happily obliged and munched it down. "It tastes good. It tastes really good. But you have to try these noodles, they're the best. Here, it's awesome." _I can't believe what I'm seeing right now, but I don't feel really good about it. I hate seeing them like this, all these overly friendly flirtations. I know they're friends and it's normal for them to be this close but I just couldn't contain my… my… No, I'm not what I think I am. I'm not being jealous, am I? All these Clint as my secret admirer has really gotten into me. I'm not jealous. They're friends, and that's all they are. I know they have history but it's all in the past. They're best friends. And what has gotten into me? This is all perfectly normal with friends… especially if you have a girl best friend… Oh crap, I think I'm jealous. I'm jealous of them being very close to each other. Why do they always have to be this close? I mean, this is not normal. What am I thinking? They're just friends, and it's perfectly normal. Perfect, yeah that's the best description I can give to them. They're simply just perfect. I hate this. I hate myself for thinking like this. _"Excuse me, I'll just go to the ladies room." I interrupted Clint and Bobbi's lovey-dovey moment and walked straight to the bathroom.

I faced the bathroom mirror and stared at myself for a minute. _I am not jealous. God, what am I thinking? They're just friends, and friends do those things. I'm not supposed to feel anything._ Clint's face flashed on my mind along with the recent events. _Can this be? Am I falling for Clint Barton?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Clint Barton_

Time flies so fast and it's the end of the year again. Everyone's busy preparing for the coming of another year. Everybody's in a festive mood. The city officials have prepared a programme this year in celebration of the New Year.

Another year is about to end, and as I look back to the memories I've gathered this past year I've realized how much this has been a rollercoaster ride for all of us. Everything that had happened, either good or bad memories, were still worth remembering. I don't want to be sentimental but I always feel nostalgic every time I know something would end. I plugged in my iPod on the speakers and played my playlist for 2012 just to take off my mind of the soppy memories. I grabbed a book from the shelf and jumped on the bed and relaxed.

I was engrossed in my reading when I heard a familiar tune. Foreigner's_ 'I Want To Know What Love Is'_ is playing on my iPod. I can't remember when I put that song but I do remember why I did. I reminisced the night we were alone overlooking the city, sitting on the hood of my car, savouring the silence between us. I remember her eyes twinkling in the night, the vastness of the sky that was lit by millions of stars that made me think have connived on that very moment. I remember her… "Clint, lunch is ready, come down here." My mom called downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back and went down and met her at the foot of the stairs. "And also Bobbi called; she said that she and Bruce will meet you at the concert tonight as you always do every year."

"I don't feel like going tonight."

"And why is that, my dear?"

"I'm… I've got a lot to do… home works, you know. There's so many that's needed to be passed once the classes resume." I explained. "Well, too bad. But if you say so, just inform them okay? Don't keep them hanging, Clint."

"I do." I whispered.

We ate our lunch and talked about the plans for tonight. It seems like my family will still go to the city without me, which almost made me resent what I said earlier, but I'm just not in the mood. I went to my room after eating and helping with the chores, and resumed bumming around. I picked up the book I'm reading a while ago and chose a better song from my iPod before lying on my bed. I heard my phone rang and instantly picked it up. "Hello?" I greeted the caller. "Clint! What time are we going to meet up? Bruce and I will be there by 7:00 pm. I've got some back stage passes for us three. And also for the…"

"Bobbi."

"Yeah? Are you saying something?"

"I can't go."

"What?"

"I can't go. Actually, I don't want to go."

"What has gotten into you? Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry."

"Clint, this event has been our thing."

"Bobbi, we can go again next year, I'm just not in the mood." I explained. I can feel Bobbi's temper rising. "You know… Clint… I'm… Argh! You're so going to regret this." Bobbi yelled then hangs up. I gently placed my phone on the side table and resumed my reading. My phone rang again but now it's a text message. I picked my phone again and read the message. "Natasha?" _This is unusual._ The message read _'Hi Clint. Happy New Year. Are you going to the concert tonight? Hope to see you there.' _I was shocked by her message but it brought smile to my face that seemed to be involuntary.

_Natasha Romanoff_

Our house is in chaos, especially on this time of the year. Everyone's busy for the New Year, and even I can't keep my excitement for the coming year. This year has been good to me, although remembering the recent events I can say that it's been a wonderful year. My phone rang and Steve's name appeared on the caller ID. It's his tenth call this morning and he's been calling me every 30 minutes. I pushed the end button and placed my mobile on the table and resumed watching _What's Your Number._ Honestly, Chris Evens reminds me of Steve. They have uncanny similarities especially on how they talk and walk, and also their facial structure. The only difference is that Steve's body is not as toned as Chris'. I'm at the last part of the movie where Anna Faris admitted to herself that she loves Chris' character and she biked herself into the traffic and crashed the wedding reception where Chris' band is going to play. This is a cute movie, I seldom watch chick flicks but this one is really worth watching.

As the credits began to roll in, I closed the player window and turned off my laptop. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm thinking of random things, things that had happened to me long time ago and also things of the recent past. I don't know how I've been staring but I was snapped back to reality when my mother called out for lunch. I hurried downstairs to help prepare the table. When everyone's settled my mother opened the conversation. "So are you coming with us this year? You didn't join us last year and missed all the fun."

"I still don't know, mom."

"You should come you know, I saw Pepper last year, with Tony, maybe they'll come again this year."

"Okay, I'll ask them, but I'm still undecided."

After eating our lunch, I headed to my room and turned on my laptop. I logged in _Facebook_ scanned my timeline for a while. Then I saw Bobbi's album dated December 31; it was last year's New Year's Eve. I opened it and looked at the pictures. There's a hundreds of random pictures compiled in this album, clear and blurred, serious and wacky, sober and drunk, everything. But there's one picture that really struck me. It's a picture of Clint with Bobbi and Bruce apparently having fun celebrating the countdown. Then this one photo that really made my stomach churn. It's a picture of Bobbi and Clint kissing exactly when the clock struck 12 o'clock. It looked like Clint was taken by surprise by what Bobbi did. I immediately closed the browser and paced in my room. _Don't be stupid Natasha, they're just friends, and they have history together that's why they're too comfortable with each other. But Clint was surprised; it means that he didn't expect it. But if it means something… What am I thinking? _I snatched my mobile phone on my desk and attempted to compose a message. _What if he won't come? What would he think if I'll ask him if he's coming to the countdown concert? Do I sound needy?_ I've been debating again in my mind whether or not to text Clint for tonight's events. _Maybe he'll come. Based on the pictures it seemed that they have always attended the party._ I started typing the message but erase it the moment I'm finished because I don't want to sound too clingy.

I've typed a dozen messages but all of them received the same fate. I'm blankly staring at my phone trying to think about what to say. I then typed this message '_Hi Clint. Happy New Year. Are you going to the concert tonight? Hope to see you there' _and blindly hit the send button.

_Clint Barton_

I was surprised with the text message that Natasha sent me. I read the message again and smiled. I don't know what I'm feeling right now; it's like I'm floating on air. I lied on my bed and stayed there for two minutes staring blankly to my ceiling imaging life with Natasha. I know it's kind of sentimental but I can't help but to be a little cheesy and overjoyed with a simple text message. To others it may be nothing, but for me it's everything. I rarely receive any message from Natasha, and this is a rare event. Now I'm determined to go to the concert tonight.

I texted Natasha back saying that I'm going to the concert tonight and that I'll be happy to see her there. I put my mobile on the bed and head towards my closet and looked for something awesome to wear.

At exactly 5pm my family gathered in the living room, about to leave the house. I hurried downstairs while wearing my shoes on. "I thought you're not coming."

"I changed my mind. I'll bring my car, you guys can go now."

"O-okay." My mother locked the door as I went to the kitchen to drink a glassful of water. I walked back to the living room, got my keys, and left our house.

As I'm nearing the venue I heard my mobile rang. It's a good thing that there's a queue in the parking lot that I was able to read the message. It's from Natasha. She said that she cannot come because something came up. _Fuck._ I was disappointed but still went on. I parked the car and called Bruce asking him where they're up to. He said that they're at the backstage waiting for the program to start. "What are you doing there?"

"Bobbi got us a backstage pass, c'mon man, where are you?"

"I'm coming in a minute, just got to get through this people; oops I'm so sorry Madame. I got to go, got to hang-up." I can see that a lot of people have come tonight, the past few celebrations were not this cramped up, I just wish that this people would just go away, they're plainly annoying.

"Whew, now where are they?" I looked for Bruce near the back stage tent but there are just too many people here. I walked closer then someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Look who just came. I thought you're not coming? I almost gave your pass to some stranger." I smiled before replying. "Thank you Bobbi. It's nice to see you too. And I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven bird brain, I know you would come. Come, Bruce is waiting inside."

The program started quarter past seven because there have been a technical interruption due to unchecked wirings that caused the delay, but it seemed that the people didn't mind as they went through their thing, eating and being merry. Bands and solo vocalists have come and gone to the stage entertaining the crowd but my mind was still with Natasha who has cancelled out at the last minute. But at the quarter before 12 my phone rang and I answered the call. "Hello? Clint?"

"Pepper? Hi."

"Clint! Where are you? Tony said he saw you a while ago."

"Yeah? We're here near the stage. Sorry I cannot hear you properly, the music's too loud. What are you saying?"

"We… re… Yo… Yeah… Tony… See you now." I was confused but then I saw someone waving enthusiastically. I waved back just when Natasha looked back at our direction. I was stunned. My hands were still in the air when they went closer. I then heard Bobbi cleared her throat behind me. She gave me a mischievous grin then she greeted Pepper, Tony, and Natasha. "Hey there." Natasha greeted me. "I thought you can't come."

"Apparently my mother has called up a replacement for the baby sitter because the usual baby sitter is not available."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah." We remained silent until the mayor has started the countdown.

10.

"Natasha." I got my gift out of my jacket.

9.

Natasha, looking up in the sky, turned to me. "Yeah?"

8.

"Merry Christmas." I said while I gave my present.

7.

She was surprised as she tore the wrapper of the gift.

6.

"Thank you Clint. This is beautiful." I get the necklace out of her hands and un-hooked it.

5.

She turned around me, anticipating as I place the necklace on her neck.

4.

"Perfect. You're beautiful." She smiled and read her name dangling on her neck.

3.

"Thank you Clint." She said as she embraced me.

2.

I was shocked but gave in to the moment.

1.

Then fireworks lit up the sky signalling that the New Year has come.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is quite an uninspired chapter. Sorry in advance.**

**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Clint Barton_

It's been two weeks since the classes resumed this January but the students still has the hang-over of the holidays. Even I still miss the laid back attitude during the Christmas vacation. And since we're months away from the finals of our basketball games, and only weeks before the semi-finals start, Coach Doyle has doubled our training and required us to train during Saturdays. Coach has never been this dedicated to the team; he's really in it to win it this time.

I woke up early today, around 5am in the morning to jog around the neighbourhood before I head over to our practice. I wore my tracksuit and running shoes and stealthily went downstairs. I went outside our porch, locked the front door, and stretched for five minutes before starting my morning jog. I jogged for about 3 hours and came back to our house at 8am. When I arrived home I saw my mom preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Clint." "Hi mom. Hmmm. Smells good, what are you cooking?" "Pancakes and omelette. Eat first before you go to your basketball practice." "Okay, I'll just change my shirt. I'm sweating." I scurried upstairs, changed my clothes, clutched my duffle bag, and proceeded to the dining area, where my mom already prepared a plate for me. I looked at the time and saw that it's quarter before 9 am. I ate my breakfast in 5 minutes and hurried to my car.

I was barely on time when I arrived at school. I saw my teammates walking towards the gym and having fun. I immediately went out of the car and got my bag out of the trunk and rushed to the gymnasium. I hastily changed my clothes to my practice jersey and tossed my used clothes in my locker. As I was exiting the locker room, Steve suddenly appeared in front of me. "Excuse me." He said as he entered the locker room. I was about to jog to the court when he asked me. "Clint, can we talk? I just want to…"

"Not now Steve." I said blandly, cutting him off mid-sentence, and jogged to the basketball court.

The practice lasted for four hours but it felt like we have achieved a lot; from our new defense strategies to our offensive attacks, Steve has devised fresh ideas that really give us an edge to our remaining game. I would admit Steve's addition to the team really helped boost Coach Doyle's confidence on the team to win in the finals.

After the practice, the team went to the locker room to change. Everyone's in a high spirits that we joked around the room while changing our clothes. It's always bonding time for the team whenever we're all inside the locker room. Slowly, everyone went out one by one until I'm the only one who's in the room. After I've put everything in my bag, I head outside and saw Steve leaning on the railings that seems like he's waiting for someone. I bowed my head and pretended to look for something in my bag as I walked past him. "Clint!" Steve called. I stopped and looked inquisitively. "Clint. I want to talk to you." He started. "About what?"

"About Natasha."

"Is it because of what you did to her last senior's night?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Clint, how's she?"

"She's fine. But she's really devastated that night."

"I know. And it's… Oh God, I'm such an idiot."

"You know what? We don't have anything to talk about. Natasha's fine now and she's moving on."

"I know, I know. But Clint I want you to help me fix things with Natasha. I don't want this school year to end not making peace with her. You're the only person I can talk to about her."

"What made you think that?"

"Look, you don't have to forgive me for doing that to Natasha. I just want somebody to hear me out. Pepper and Tony have distanced themselves and Natasha isn't answering my calls. You're the only person I know who can help me."

We went over to a bar and ordered two bottles of beer for each of us. We awkwardly sat there for ten minutes staring at our bottles. "So, how's your New Year?" He shakily asked, unsure of what he's saying. "It's good." I answered. "Nice. It seems that you'll have a wonderful year ahead of you."\

"I hope so." Another silence transpired between us. I drank a mouthful of beer that's in front of me and wished that I didn't come with here. "Clint." I raised my head. "Clint, how's she?" I raised my eyebrow inquisitively and drank from my bottle. I don't intend to answer his question so I asked an unrelated one. "What happened that night?" Steve silenced for a minute. "It started during the summer. I went to this summer camp where I met Peggy. For the month of our stay in the camp, we became close to each other. We communicated even after the camp. I can say that she's beautiful and I really fell for her during those days. But as time pass by there are things that really fades. Although we still text each other but my admiration to her was not as much as when we're still in summer camp. Peggy's a great girl, but the distance really affected us. That's the time I'm starting to notice Natasha. I'm uncertain about my feelings toward her because I thought that it would ruin our friendship. I tried to cancel out the feelings in my head but the events didn't help me lose it. I haven't told this to Peggy, confident that what's between us was all just a fling. But when she surprised me weeks before the senior's night that's when I knew she's madly in love with me. She knew about the senior's ball and insisted to come as my partner. She said that she also wanted to meet my friends." Steve stopped talking and drank his beer. I bowed my head and stared at the table, not knowing how to react. "I know I'm stupid. I shouldn't have done it." _Why am I wasting my time here? I shouldn't have come here at the first place. _I drank my beer up to the bottom.

"Alright, I have to go." I said and began to stand up. "I guess I'll see you in school and in our practices."

"Clint, wait. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I said, annoyed with this bullshit. _If he wants to talk to Natasha then he can freely do so. It's his problem and I don't want to get involved._ "Can you please help me? I just want to make peace with Natasha." He looked devastated – teary eyed and fidgety fingers. I don't know how he did it but it really struck me. "And what is it with me then?" I asked coldly, cutting all the bullshit of this conversation. "I'll help you win her heart."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 22

_Natasha Romanoff_

Valentine's Day is the only occasion when public display of affection is allowed liberally in school grounds. Lovers have scattered around the school being lovey dovey with each other. The school corridors were decorated accordingly and there were booths scattered all over the place. This is the second day of our school fair. Pepper has done a lot for this 3-day event but she can't do all of these without the help of her colleagues in student council. The council has been very visible this year unlike the past years that went by passively.

I strolled around the campus waiting for Pepper's text message. She said to wait for her as she's having a meeting with her colleagues in the council for the culminating activity tomorrow and also for the Valentine's concert this evening. There are a lot of booths out here today and are managed by different school clubs. There are marriage booth, jail booth, food booths, entertainment booths, and everything that spells fun. I passed by the marriage booth and saw Jeremy locked with some other girl. Scarlett was with him looking pissed at what's happening but Jeremy played everything coolly. He was handcuffed with another girl for 5 minutes. They also signed a 'marriage contract' and were given tokens that symbolize their marriage. After the whole stunt, Scarlett snatched the paper and tore the contract into pieces and balled it in her hands. She threw it together with the token as Jeremy laughed behind her.

Twenty minutes have passed and still no text from Pepper. I bought a snack from one of the booths, the one that has the least of people, and then I settled under a tree. I munched my food slowly, savouring the mix of flavours that bursts in my mouth. It seems that every food is a lot tastier when you're hungry. Waiting for Pepper really made me hungry, and this large burger has satisfied my taste buds and filled up my stomach. Music was ringing in the air, it's inaudible from where I'm sitting but I hummed along with its faint melody. I'm kind of enjoying my solitary state right now because for once I'm at peace. I continued to eat my burger and sipped on my regular sized iced tea. I was contemplating peacefully with my burger and iced tea when some kid walked up to me and gave me a rose. "Oh hello there." I greeted the boy. He didn't respond, instead he hand me off the flower in his hand and immediately ran off. I was astounded by what he did but I just brushed the thought off my head and smelled the rose. There's a letter that comes with it. '_Happy Valentine's'_ it read and my heart skipped when I saw the arrow sign. It has no name, only the mark. A lot of things ran through my head I even stopped eating my burger and looked around to look for m secret admirer, for Clint. _What am I thinking? He is not Clint. Clint would never be my secret admirer. _I was so tensed that I didn't realize that Pepper's standing in front of me.

"Well, it seems like someone's having a good time." She said, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and put the flower down beside my drink. "So how's the meeting?" "Was that from Clint?"

"Yes… No, it's not from him, I told you he's not my secret admirer. Just tell me how's the meeting gone?" Pepper sat beside and drank my remaining iced tea. "God, this is refreshing, where'd you buy this?"

"In one of the booths there." I said, pointing to the booth with less people. "That's an underrated booth. How come people don't go there and buy food." I shrugged at Pepper's comment and resumed eating my burger.

After Pepper has stuffed herself with lunch we roamed around the campus and had a little chat. "Ugh, it's exhausting! I'm dead tired today, and it's not even night yet. Hate this kind of life."

"You chose it, you wanted to become the president of the student council, you must face the music."

"You're right, but you know sometimes I wish I didn't run for presidency."

"Why? You're good at it, you're actually doing fine and look, everything you planned has been executed and for the first time the student body has felt the presence of the council. They said it's been a long time since they had these kind of activities, that they feel they're actually represented." Pepper became silent for a moment but I know she's enjoying the compliments. I had a glimpse of her smile at the corner of my eye and just let her enjoy the fruits of her hard labour. The student council has a very negative reputation when we first came here. The students don't take their representatives seriously and the activities were lame and forgettable. They're always overruled by the administration and have never left a strong impression. Those were the dead years of the student council. And that's why Pepper was considered a saving grace of the council. She has actually won the presidency by a landslide and it's a rumour that even her opponent voted for her. Although she her position has consumed all our quality time together I'm still happy for her for all her works have paid off, and her ideas were warmly accepted and welcomed by the majority. She has defied the administration and stood up fiercely that no one in the past has ever done; she's a tough wall to break that even the principal has once gave in to her without an argument.

Pepper and I spent the whole afternoon talking about everything, our lives, our future plans, the Valentine's concert that will happen hours from now, our love life, and even our religious beliefs. I missed this so much, our own bonding time together. The sun is setting when we head back to the football field, where the concert will be held. The stage was erected on one side of the field as people begin to swarm up near it. "Oh I got to go, sorry Natasha but I have to do something. We'll just see each other later, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll just text you where I'll be in this crowd." Pepper hurried off the field and went to the parking lot. Just as she's gone, a freshman walked up to me and gave me another rose. He was gone before I could say _'Thank you'_. I opened the letter accompanying the flower and saw an instruction telling me to go to the lockers area. And at the end of the letter is the same arrow sign. _What does this mean? Will he finally reveal himself?_ I got excited with the idea of knowing, finally, my secret admirer. As I traverse my way to the said location, a lot of things running on my mind. _Is this it? Who am I going to see in the lockers? Will it be Clint? But what if he's not the one? But I have a strong feeling he is, but still I don't want to get my hopes up. Honestly, I'm expecting Clint to show up, but what if it will be another guy, someone I don't expect, am I still be enthusiastic enough to know him. _The thoughts of Clint made me slow down a bit. I can't help but to smile every time I think of him especially when I picture him wearing his adorable crooked smile. As I approach the area my heart pounds so fast that I can hear it beating. Sweat begins to form on my forehead, and my hands tremble in nervousness. And when I turned to the curb I was surprised. There's no one here, just an empty space; an eerily lighted hallway. I am disappointed with what I saw. _I shouldn't have expected a lot. My thoughts got me so excited that I didn't anticipate this sight. How stupid am I to think that Clint will be here. He's not my secret admirer and he never will be. He'll never fall in-love with someone like me. _ I walked slowly to my locker saddened. But then I saw a post hanging at the door of my locker. It's another instruction. This time I don't know where this man's leading me. _I know there's an old tennis court at the rooftop of the sports complex but it's been closed for years and no one has ever been there. So how can I go there?_

I walked out of the building where my secret admirer had initially instructed me to go and went ahead to the sports complex. I can hear that the concert has started and everyone's ecstatic cheers roared up to where I am; considering that I'm very far from the football field right now. As I approached the second location I saw a trail of rose petals that led to the entrance of the building. _This is freaking me out. It's weird and I don't like surprises._ I stood at the foot of the stairs, reluctant to go in because of the uncertainty that awaits me inside. I ascend slowly; every step takes a million years. I can already hear my heart thumping, ticking like a time bomb waiting for it to burst. As I reached the top someone walked towards me and greeted me. "We've been expecting you, Ms Romanoff." I was shocked to see Bruce greeting me that I wasn't able to keep my balance. Good thing he caught me before I fell. "Careful miss, you haven't arrived to your destination yet." He put me back to my feet and said "Follow me Ms Romanoff." I was speechless that I just followed Bruce's footsteps. We rode an elevator which quickly took us to our destination. The whole elevator ride was silent. I looked at Bruce's direction but he doesn't seem to see me with him. I want to ask him about all of these but I was flooded with nervousness that I wasn't able to speak without stuttering. I dropped the idea of talking with Bruce and just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. When we reached the top floor Bruce led me to a stair case that led to the rooftop. I hesitated at first but Bruce just gave his reassuring smile and reached for my hand. I gave him my hand and let him lead me to the unknown. I closed my eyes as we went upstairs. I heard a creaking sound of a rusty gate that needs oiling and felt a gust of wind against my face. "We're here, Madame. You can open your eyes now." My eyes adjusted to a well-lit open space that overlooked the whole campus. I can see the concert from here and hear its faint noise. I was mesmerized with the view up here. _It was... so romantic. Romantic!_ I snapped back to my senses and examined my surroundings. The place was full of different kinds of rose petals, and there was a table set up just for two in between of two huge flower pots. I turned around to look for Bruce but he's gone. "Bruce?" I called out but he didn't show up. That's when I heard someone walked behind me. Slowly he walked towards me. I did not dare to move; afraid to whom I might see. And I heard his voice, the familiar voice that I've been expecting all day. "Happy Valentine's Day, Natasha."

I turned around and saw Clint holding a bouquet of red roses, wearing his handsomest smile that complements his confident look. I was overwhelmed with emotions that I don't know what to say. I felt tears run down my face as I stood there motionlessly facing the handsomest guy I ever saw. _I can't believe this is happening. _"Natasha." He spoke. My hands are trembling that I almost lost grip of my two roses. "There's something you have to know." He continues. Everything's beginning to blur, my vision, my hearing, everything. I wiped the tears on my eyes but they continuously trickle down my cheeks. "I should have said it long before but I don't know how to… h-how to… say it, to admit it to you." He stuttered. "But I think before we should part ways, before we graduate, I must tell you, and you must know, that exactly three years ago I gave you that ugly old bracelet you always wear up until now. I'm your secret admirer Natasha." I was shocked at the revelation. _He is my little archer. _I let go of the roses I'm holding and embraced him so tight like I don't like to let him go. And at that time I know I've fallen for Clint Barton.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Clint Barton_

Days passed so fast that we're now at our final basketball game with Gotham High. We still have two minutes left, and our opponent is winning with just a point. We need to keep our defences tight. Gotham called the time out and it's their fucking ball. We need to focus and beat the shit out of them. The boys are tired, and I'm also feeling a little drained. Gotham High has trained so hard this year and it's evident with their gameplay.

I invited Natasha to watch our game but until now I don't see her in the bleachers. I told her to look for Bobbi, Bruce, Pepper, and Tony but every time I look at their direction she's not there. "Clint." Someone called me. "CLINT! Focus. We're at a crucial time here and you're not listening. How can we beat our opponents up if the star player is not himself? Focus Clint, we need you here." Coach Doyle said sternly. He's stressed out with the game and I can't blame him for that, for I am too. _This game is killing me, and Natasha's absence is really making it worse. I want her to be here when we win, as much as I want her to be here if we lose. _"Clint." Steve said while patting my back. I turned my head to face him. "She'll be here, don't worry." So much had happened that night, and I feel guilty talking Steve into it. I know he's hurt watching us on the rooftop with nothing else to do but look and accept defeat. He says he's happy for us but his actions say otherwise. I just nodded at him, agreeing that she'll be here.

The referee blew his whistle and called the players back to the court. I looked at my friends' direction one last time to check if Natasha's there already but she wasn't. The clock ticked like a countdown, every minute is crucial and we need to do our best to beat the crap out of the other team. I looked up to see the remaining time we have left. _We're not making any progress. I need to push this so hard. _Clark passed the ball to me and I grabbed it mid-air. I ran towards our court, but I was boxed out by the two great players of the opposing team. I stopped and stared at them. They're grinning and wearing a smug on their faces, obviously taunting me. I dribbled the ball while trying to formulate on how to get pass these two. I looked at the clock and we're only a minute away to our defeat, or victory, whichever comes first. I looked at my panting teammates, clearly wanting to end this match. I also want to end it, but I want it to be sweet, I want to win. My heart's beating so fast, Coach Doyle's been shouting from his seat but I couldn't hear him, then my eyes met Steve's and he's like conveying a message. He's smiling, and trying to point somewhere, somewhere on the bleachers. I instantly looked at my friends' direction and saw her there sitting. She didn't see me but I saw her and that's what all I need.

I faked my way out of my guards, barely passing them alive. Chris was open so I passed him the ball. I stopped mid-way, catching my breath. I held up my head to see our fate flash before my eyes as Chris tried to take the shot. He released the ball but it was a premature shot that it seemed to miss the ring. Robert jumped as he reached for the ball and without second thoughts he's able to put the ball in before the buzzer rang.

People jumped for joy and everyone's cheering our team. Coach Doyle shook hands with the coach from the opposing team hardly containing his excitement towards our win. He immediately joined us in court as we celebrate our triumph. Robert cut off the net of the ring, as per tradition of the game, and wore it on his head. We carried Robert on our shoulders and cheered for him for taking the last shot. As we hail Robert I noticed that Steve stayed on the bench. I stepped off the crowd and walked towards him. "Congratulations." He said. "To you too, you're part of the team now, remember? And besides you devised all the strategies we did today. Why don't you join us there?" "Nah. It's okay." "Come on here. Don't be a pussy, Steve. You deserve it. It's also your game, you know?" Steve surrendered and followed me to the court where the whole team is celebrating.

_Natasha Romanoff_

We waited for the team to come out of their lockers. Many of us are waiting outside, families, girlfriends, _special friends_, or just simple friends. "I thought I couldn't get to see the finals. My mom let me babysit my brother as the babysitter bailed out at the last minute. It really sucks when you have to go somewhere."

"Well, we're just glad you came and saw the remaining minute." Pepper consoled. I hate it. I promised Clint to be there and support him, and the team, but I was not and I came just before Robert took the winning shot. "Don't fret Natasha, Clint will understand."

"Yeah, lover-boy will forgive you." I rolled my eyes at Tony.

"Here they come." Someone shouted excitedly. The team exited the arena one by one and they all rushed to their respective love ones. I looked for Clint at the crowd, I even tiptoed to look for him but he's not with the group. "He's not here." I said, concerned. "Maybe he's still inside; you know how slow he is." Bobbi joked. _Why is he taking so long?_ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw a text message from Clint. He wanted me to come inside the arena and meet him there. He also said in his message that I should go alone. _He really likes surprises._ "Uhm… I'm going inside, Clint texted me saying that I'll meet him there."

"Oh, okay. So you need a little alone time, huh. Can't wait to go home and do it in his room?" Tony teased. "TONY!" I yelled at him. Pepper stepped on his foot and gestured to go along. "We'll wait here, for the both of you. Text us if you need something. I have what Clint needs, here in my wallet."

I went inside the arena. It was dark and damp but the hallway to the locker rooms was well-lit. I called Clint and he asked me to go to the court. I followed the overhead signage to go to the court. I heard the echo of someone dribbling. I stealthily went inside to see if it's Clint but I'm surprised to see Steve, alone. He was about to shoot the ball when I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Hi. Are you waiting for Clint?" He asked as he threw the ball in the 3-point shot range. "Y-yeah. He said to go here. Have you seen him?"

"Nope, he also said to go and meet him here but I think he's still in the locker room." He picked up the ball and dribbled it again before shooting. "Ugh, so you play basketball?" _This is awkward. Where is Clint anyway? That bastard! Is he trying to set me up with Steve?_ "Not anymore. I stopped after I injured myself."

"I guess I better wait for Clint outside, you know." I turned around and stated to walk. I heard him curse in his breath before he called my name. "Natasha." I stopped walking. My feet began to tremble making me uneasy. "Natasha, wait up. Can I talk to you?" I faced him trying to look confused. "Why? What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Uhm…"

"Is this about the senior's ball?" He bowed his head and avoided my eyes. "Steve."

"Y-yeah. It's all about it. I don't know how or what to tell you. Whenever I think about it, I'm always lost for words, that nothing seemed right to say. Natasha…" He paused. "…I'm sorry. I know it's long overdue but I can't find the courage to talk to you. You told me to distance myself, and that you don't want to see me anymore. Natasha you should hear me out. I'm so, so sorry. I know I've done you wrong and you have all the right to mad at me, but please Natasha, I'm so sorry, and it's stupid of me to hurt you. And…"

"Steve."

"And everything I said…"

"Steve!"

"…before the senior's ball was true. It's what I feel for you…"

"STEVE!" I raised my voice. He stopped his jabbering and looked straight at me. His blue eyes pierced through me, _but he doesn't need to know that. And he's cute with his puppy eyes. Oh I need to stop. I'm mad, I should be mad_. _He's the guy who hurt me, and I should be angry not like this. _"You know, this tension between us…" _God I can't concentrate with him staring at me_ "…we… We need to settle this down. Yeah I'm mad with what you've done, but I'm over it." _No, I'm not. It still hurts whenever I think of it, but I'll get over it someday; just not today._ "You seem to be very sorry of what happen, and no one really expected it. We were both, what do call that, victims of the past…" _I don't know what I'm saying._ "… and everything will be fine, in the future. You're getting me? And this is a good step, for both of us. That's why I forgive you." He just nodded. He smiled and looked me again in the eyes. _Ugh, why does he always do that?_ _Why does he have to be so attractive? Stop Natasha. You're not falling on this again. _"Is it okay if I walk you outside? You know, as friends. Besides Clint might be waiting for you there."

"Okay."

It's beginning to get dark when we walked outside of the arena. Pepper and the others probably went home after an hour of being gone. Steve walked me to the parking lot where Clint was waiting. "So everything went well, I guess?"

"You set us up."

"I'm just doing my friend here a favour. Besides, he has done me as well."

"There's something you're not telling me, the both of you."

"Say, I got to go. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"See you in school Steve." Clint called out. "And thank you!"

"Why are you thanking him?"

"Because he made us win. And…nothing."

" Seriously?! You're not telling me."

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Maybe we should get some dinner. What do you want?"

"Clint?" I raised my eyebrow, scrutinizing him. "What?! He just helped me out with the surprise for you. I didn't force him, he volunteered. That's why I think I should do something for him in return. He's a good guy you know, and I can see his sincerity. And it's good that you have settled your differences. Everyone's happy. So where do you want to eat?"

Clint drove to a diner near the arena where we settled in for dinner. "Such a tiring day, don't you think? Fucking tiring." I can see how tired he is but he still wears a smile despite his exhaustion. "Not a bad place for a date." He commented. "This is not a date Clint, what made you think that?"

"Because you, me, alone, eating just the two of us. No?" I shook my head. "Not even close?"

"Not even close." I told him, just in time the waiter served our food. "So this is not a date? Because it seems like one."

"This is not a date Clint. Ask me out properly, and that will be a date."

"You betcha! God, I'm starving. Let's dig in." I chuckled a little at Clint's childish ways. He's very playful and carefree, and that's what I like most about him.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So this is the last chapter. The epilogue (I guess).**

* * *

Chapter 24

_Clint Barton_

This is it.

The time we've all been waiting for; the time we bid goodbye to good ol' Marvel High.

_I'm graduating, yes, I really do. I can't believe it. _I looked myself at the mirror one last time before we go to the ceremony. "This is it, Clint; the rite of passage to college. I never thought I'd be able to live up to this day."

"Clint? Are you talking to yourself again? Come out there we're leaving in five minutes."

"Yes mom, I'll be there." I went out of the bathroom and straightened up my shirt, grabbed the academic gown on my bed and went straight downstairs. "Aww. Look at how good looking you are."

"Thanks mom. You don't have to say that."

"Come on folks, we'll be late for the graduation." said my dad.

"You'll be alright Clint. College is not that bad. You'll survive."

"Mom, save it after the ceremony.

" "I just can't believe you'll be leaving us after this. And I just can't…" She began to sob lightly. "Mom, I won't leave until August. I'll be here the whole summer. And besides it's just the state university, it's just a two hour drive from here, it's not that far. I'll go home every weekend. I promise."

"I'm just being emotional. Yeah, I know. You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

_Natasha Romanoff_

"You look beautiful, darling. You really are."

"Thanks. Can we go now, we're going to be late." I said hastily.

The auditorium was almost filled up by the time we got there. The graduates are lining up outside the auditorium as the parents find their respective seats. I saw Pepper running in the hallway with her 4" high heeled shoes. "Am I late? Tell me I'm not late."

"You're not late; though almost everyone's here already."

"Have you seen Tony? That drunkard. He called me up in the middle of the night telling me to come to their house and join him celebrate the last night of high school. Ugh."

"He's sitting there. I think he's sleeping."

"I better talk to him."

"Sure, go ahead." Just as Pepper walked towards Tony, my phone vibrated in my pocket. _'Come here at the rooftop'_ Clint's message read. I immediately broke out from the line and hurriedly went to the place.

When I got there, I saw Clint and Bruce talking intimately. I hesitate to come near them but Bruce saw me. "She's here. I'll leave the two of you alone. Better be there before the ceremony starts, Clint."

"Yeah, this will be quick." And then Bruce descends to the ground floor. "Why did you call me up here?" I asked innocently, acting as if I don't know his intentions. "Nothing. I just want to spend the remaining time with you."

"Clint."

"After this, everything will change, whether we like it or not. Are you sure you're going to that God-knows-where university? It's pretty far from here." I sat beside him and stared at him. "Clint, it's not that we're going to forget each other after this. We'll just go on separate ways, and it's not for eternity. We'll be able to see each other from time to time."

"But you'll be far away from me, and you'll meet new people, and…"

"Are you getting jealous, Clint Barton? Is this why you wanted me to come here?" I laughed a little, mocking his insecurities. He also laughed at the thought of him getting jealous. "It's because college is so much different from high school, and it's possible that you meet someone else, and you know…"

"Clint stop! Yes it's possible, everything is possible but I won't… It's just, you're perfect, and I don't want anyone else, for now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"It's just, Clint, I don't think I can't find someone like you, or more than you." He blushed and wore his cute boyish smile. "Well, I'm just, you know, bothered that we'll be far away from each other." He said. "Don't worry, it's just four years."

"You know that I'll wait… for you." He looked at me with sincerity. "I know."

* * *

**I want to thank each and everyone who read my story. This is my very first time to publish a story and let it out in the open where everyone can read it (and criticize :P ), but your responses are overwhelming and encouraging. This is a milestone for me and I want to thank you for being part of it. This is just the beginning of a more amazing and awesome creative journey :). Again, thank you** **for making this such a wonderful experience. Until next time. **


End file.
